


Infinito Amor

by lucydorough



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Top Harry, reencarnação
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucydorough/pseuds/lucydorough
Summary: Será mesmo que é possível separar duas pessoas que se amam? Será possível que essas se reencontrem, se reconheçam e possam reviver um amor interrompido? Um casal separado pela loucura e ganância de uma mulher, que não queria admitir que o seu amado não retribuía o seu sentimento, faz todo o possível para separá-los. Um sumiço misterioso da criada e um veneno. Um amor que nem o tempo e pessoas com intenções escusas podem impedir.





	1. Prólogo

Ele olhava pensativo para algum ponto no horizonte que apenas seus olhos conseguiam ver. Seus pensamentos estavam todos no homem com quem passara as últimas horas, a pessoa mais adorável que conheceu em toda a sua vida.

O que tinham feito seria motivo de escândalo, caso fosse descoberto, mas isso não importava. Não mais. Ele teria de enfrentar sua noiva e lhe dizer a verdade - um preço até pequeno diante da felicidade que o aguardava.

Não muito longe dali, entretanto, alguém pensava nele com ódio e desejo de vingança. Ela viu os dois juntos, seus beijos, sua entrega total. Mas foi só depois de ouvi-lo dizer para o outro _"Eu te amo"_ que ela decidiu; eles sofreriam as penas do inferno por aquela traição. Ele pagaria pela falsidade, por fazê-la acreditar que era a única, por tê-la convencido a entregar seu coração a uma mentira.

Mas como separá-los sem se expor ao vexame? Como saciar o ódio que ardia em seu peito? Foi então que decidiu: um dos dois devia morrer. Sim, morrer. O outro, não ele. Ela mataria seu rival e depois se casaria com o traidor para tornar a vida dele um inferno. Sim. Esse seria o objetivo de sua vida.

Correndo em direção a casa, ela imaginava a melhor forma de executar o diabólico plano, sem saber que sua atitude insana faria outras vítimas e a prenderia num emaranhado de ódio e perseguições que atravessaria décadas sem dar descanso à sua alma atormentada.

Nos fundos da casa, a menina podia vê-la correndo, tresloucada, e tentou imaginar o que estava acontecendo. Ela teria descoberto? E se descobriu, o que pretendia fazer? Sentiu-se aflita e entrou na casa, sem saber que ficaria presa entre aquelas paredes por uma eternidade, até que o tempo reunisse outra vez todos os participantes do drama macabro que estava prestes a acontecer.  


	2. Chapter 2

Louis olhava pensativo para o mar de caixas espalhadas pela enorme sala que, por estar vazia, parecia ainda maior. Pelos janelões sem cortinas ele via o jardim recém-plantado, cujas mudas de flores começavam a se tornar viçosas e, mais além, o grande portão de ferro trabalhado, esmaltado de branco. A manhã estava clara e ensolara­da naquele final de primavera, e o céu intensamente azul anunciava calor ao longo do dia.

Ele prometeu a si mesmo, há duas semanas, abrir aquelas caixas e começar a guardar suas coisas, mas não sentia a mínima vontade de fazer a tarefa; adiou o quanto pôde, até que começou a precisar do seu conteúdo.

A residência em que morava era fantástica. Comprou-a em ruínas por um preço bem abaixo do que valia, e passou os últimos meses refor­mando tudo, até poder se mudar para lá. Mudança, aliás, feita mais por pressão do que por vontade.

Seu chefe e amigo, Liam Payne, praticamente o obrigou a morar no campo e ele escolheu a pacata cidade de Blue Hills, próxima a New Haven, que ficava a apenas três horas de Nova York. Enquanto se ar­rastava com preguiça em direção às caixas, repassava mentalmente os últimos dois anos de sua vida e os motivos que o levaram até Blue Hills.

 

 

Tudo começou com os pesadelos. Ele acordava à noite, gritando, tremendo, apavorado e não dormia mais. Passou a se alimentar mal, evi­tar contato com as pessoas e se descuidar da aparência. Em compensa­ção, começou a trabalhar compulsivamente até tarde, todos os dias, e le­vava para casa trabalho suficiente para manter-se ocupado noite adentro. Emagreceu, estava pálido e seu rosto ganhou enormes olheiras escuras, embaixo de seus belos olhos azuis.

Isso durou até a manhã em que, após mais uma noite mal dormida, ele desmaiou no escritório. Acordou no hospital muitas horas depois, com Liam sentado próximo à cama. Soube por ele que ficaria dois dias internado para ser submetido a várias baterias de exames. De nada adiantaram seus protestos de que precisava trabalhar e que não havia motivos para tanta preocupação. Liam foi taxativo:

— Você vai ficar aqui e se tratar. Não discuta, isso é uma ordem.

Depois de ser virado do avesso pelos médicos, o diagnóstico saiu: estafa com sinais de desnutrição física e mental, e tendência a desequilí­brios emocionais.

Sem dar muita importância para aquilo, Louis já se preparava para deixar o hospital, munido de várias receitas de vitaminas e inúmeras recomendações médicas, quando soube que só podia sair depois de se consultar com a doutora Edna Brown, psiquiatra indicada pelo médico que o atendeu.

A doutora Brown, uma senhora de baixa estatura e ca­belos muito brancos, parecia uma pessoa bastante sensata e foi fácil se abrir com ela. Normalmente, Louis não era muito simpático à ideia de aconselhamento profissional, mas a velha conseguiu quebrar suas re­sistências quando brincou:

— Se soubesse que era tão bonito, senhor Tomlinson, eu teria coloca­do outra roupa esta manhã.

Louis sorriu com o gracejo e, quando percebeu, já estava falando abertamente sobre sua vida, seu trabalho, seus planos para o futuro.

— Vamos ver se entendi direito... — disse a psicóloga — O senhor não tem amigos, não namora, não viaja e suas saídas de casa se resumem à lavanderia e ao supermercado?

Louis se sentiu numa armadilha quando fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Como é a sua situação financeira?

— Confortável. Trabalho com mercado de ações e consegui juntar um bom dinheiro nos últimos anos.

— Entendo. E juntou esse dinheiro para quê?

— Para o futuro, é claro.

— Sei. E como será seu futuro, Louis? Como o imagina?

Louis percebeu onde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa e respondeu com segurança:

— Pretendo me aposentar aos 50 anos e correr o mundo.

A doutora Brown olhou-o com seriedade:

— O senhor tem hoje 25 anos. De acordo com sua ficha médica, duvido que chegue aos 40, se continuar com a vida que tem levado. Por isso, meu conselho é encarar com seriedade o desmaio que teve e mudar suas prioridades imediatamente. Há alguma pessoa... — disse em tom mais suave — Com quem eu possa conversar sobre seu estado atual?

Louis pensou e disse o único nome que lhe veio à mente:

— Liam Payne, meu patrão.

— Pois bem, o senhor pode ir para casa assim que eu falar com o senhor Payne.

Louis quis protestar, alegando que Liam era muito ocupado e que tudo aquilo era um exagero absurdo, mas o olhar da médica fez com que se calasse. Com expressão contrariada, entregou a ela o número do celular de seu patrão e ficou aguardando na poltrona do quarto, en­quanto a ligação era feita. Ele quis dizer algo, mas não teve tempo, pois alguém bateu na porta. Quando a médica abriu, Liam entrou.

— Mas... Você já chegou? — Louis perguntou.

— Estava justamente ligando para o senhor. — disse a psiquiatra.

— Que coincidência. Eu acabei de chegar para levá-lo embora. Como vai, doutora? Sou Liam Payne.

Usando a desculpa de que Louis devia se trocar, Liam levou a médica para fora do quarto. Sentia-se melhor falando com ela sem a presença de Louis.

— Como ele está, doutora?

— Apresentando sintomas de estresse profundo e perturbações emocionais, o que tem se manifestado na forma de insônia, pesadelos e isolamento social. Ele precisa mudar de ambiente, descansar muito e res­gatar a alegria de viver ou as consequências serão imprevisíveis. Diante desse quadro sério, o ideal seria uma mudança para o campo. Uma cidade pequena e tranquila, onde fosse possível se exercitar. Além disso, ele pre­cisa se alimentar melhor. Segundo o próprio senhor Tomlinson, há dias em que seu corpo só recebe café. Não me admira que durma mal.

— Não sei o que dizer...

Liam parecia abatido.

— Quis falar com o senhor porque ele precisa de cuidados urgen­temente. É jovem, bonito, mas está seguindo por um caminho bastante perigoso.

— Eu me sinto responsável por isso. Louis trabalha comigo desde a faculdade. É o melhor corretor de ações que já vi. Tem um instinto natural para lidar com números e antecipar bons negócios. Estava tão empolgado com o seu trabalho que ignorei os sinais visíveis de que algo não estava bem.

— Ficar se culpando não vai resolver nada. Se alguém pode ajudá-lo é o senhor, pois é uma pessoa em quem ele confia muito.

Aquelas palavras o tocaram fundo. Na semana seguinte, Liam le­vou Louis a vários corretores de imóveis, procurando um bom lugar onde o pudesse instalar. Mas ele parecia não gostar nem se interessar por nada, porque, no fundo, não queria sair de Nova York.

Seu patrão estava a ponto de comprar, ele mesmo, uma casa, quan­do Louis encontrou, em uma das pastas da corretora Sweet Field, a foto de um casarão antigo, cujo preço estava bem abaixo do mercado.

— Onde fica esta aqui? — perguntou ao corretor.

— Blue Hills, Connecticut. Perto de New Haven.

— Quando posso vê-la?

— Quando quiser. É só marcar.

— Podemos ir hoje?

— Por que não? São mais ou menos três horas de carro até lá. Va­mos chegar perto da hora do almoço.

— Alguma razão para que o preço esteja tão baixo? — Liam perguntou, desconfiado.

— O imóvel é antigo e precisa de reformas. Mas é uma propriedade muito bonita.

— Lou, tem certeza de que vai querer uma casa velha? — Liam perguntou.

— Respondo quando chegarmos lá.

Vendo a possibilidade de finalmente se livrar daquele imóvel que há anos tentava vender sem sucesso, o senhor Valentino, sendo o experiente corretor que era, não perdeu tempo. Pegou as chaves do carro e disse, sorrindo:

— Vamos?

Três horas e meia depois, eles cruzavam os portões velhos e en­ferrujados que serviam de entrada para a propriedade. A foto vista por Louis nem se comparava ao estado real do imóvel.

— Pelo amor de Deus, homem! Este lugar está em ruínas! — Liam excla­mou, furioso.

— Eu disse que precisava de reformas. — respondeu o sorriden­te Valentino.

— O senhor conhece alguma empresa especializada nesse tipo de serviço? — Louis perguntou.

— Mas é claro! Posso lhe recomendar uma, cujo arquiteto responsá­vel é meu sobrinho.

— Que ótimo! — Liam disse, irônico.

— Não é mesmo? — comentou Valentino, ignorando a ironia.

Caminhando lentamente, Louis entrou no imóvel como se estivesse cruzando as portas de outro mundo. Por um instante, teve a impressão de ver o lugar em seus dias de glória, com grandes lustres de cristal no teto decorado e muitos vasos de flores espalhados pela sala. Teve a estranha sensação de já ter estado entre aquelas paredes antes. Com uma espécie de reverência, subiu os degraus da imensa escada que levava ao piso superior.

A parte de cima da casa era ampla e, como a sala de estar, cheia de janelões que se abriam para o jardim, hoje resumido a apenas alguns arbustos e muito mato.

— Veja, Liam... — Louis disse — Aqui era um estúdio e tinha um piano!

— E como sabe disso?

— Não faço a menor ideia...

Dos aposentos que davam para o fundo da casa, podiam-se ver uns 500 metros de campo aberto que terminavam em um bosque de árvores altas. Não havia muros na divisa da propriedade, apenas os campos ver­des de Connecticut que ofereciam um belo repouso aos olhos.

Louis percorreu todos os cômodos da residência e, embora anotasse mentalmente as condições de cada um, não conseguia evitar o deslumbramento que a construção lhe causava. Ouvia as vozes de Liam e do senhor Valentino discutindo sobre as reformas da parte de baixo, mas eles pareciam tão longe...

Olhando para as paredes sujas e descascadas à sua volta, ele sentia uma terna alegria. Deixou-se embalar por aquela sensação de calma e quietude, e novamente pareceu ver a casa em seu apogeu. As paredes, não mais tomadas pela umidade, mostravam-se revestidas por um fino tecido. Em frente às janelas, uma cama toda trabalhada estava coberta de almofadas.

Louis virou-se para a esquerda e viu nitidamente uma adoles­cente colocando flores vermelhas em um vaso de cristal. A menina olhou para ele e sorriu de um modo que só os inocentes de alma são capazes. A visão durou um momento, mas foi tão nítida que Louis teve a certeza de que, se esticasse o braço, tocaria a jovenzinha. Liam chegou naquele instante e parou, surpreso perguntndo:

— Nossa! Que perfume de rosas é este?

Louis não respondeu. Apenas pegou na mão dele e o levou até a janela. Os dois ficaram olhando a paisagem e dessa vez foi Liam quem teve a sensação de já ter estado ali anteriormente.

— E então... O que acha?

— Não sei, Lou. O lugar é lindo, o terreno é grande e a casa é algo a se considerar, mas está muito deteriorada. Vai custar uma fortuna deixá-la habitável.

— Bem, eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado e também o fundo de pensão que meus pais me deixaram. Tenho ações que posso vender... Acho que deve ser o suficiente.

— Você gostou mesmo daqui, não?

— Muito, Liam.

— Nesse caso, vamos apertar o senhor Valentino para baixar o pre­ço. Vai ser um prazer ver aquele sorriso sumir do seu rosto.

Depois de muita conversa, o senhor Valentino concordou com a oferta de Louis e ele contratou a empresa na qual o sobrinho dele trabalhava.

Surpreendentemente, o orçamento que o jovem e também sorri­dente Valentino Sobrinho apresentou era bem inferior ao que Louis ima­ginou, o que lhe permitiu pagar a reforma com folga. Ele só não imaginava que Liam já tinha negociado com o rapaz, pagando anteci­padamente boa parte do valor inicial e pedindo que ele mantivesse aquilo em completo sigilo.

Durante os seis meses seguintes, a casa passou por uma reforma completa. Banheiros, cozinha e lavanderia foram totalmente refeitos, assim como toda a instalação elétrica e hidráulica. As imensas janelas receberam vidro bisotado, o piso de mármore foi recuperado, as largas tábuas que revestiam o chão do andar superior e alguns cômodos do andar de baixo foram lixadas e polidas e as lareiras refeitas. A estrutura recebeu reformas no telhado, nas calhas e no porão, tornando-se segura e firme. Os tetos trabalhados em gesso foram restaurados e a cozinha recebeu armários modernos em fórmica branca, com grandes bancadas de granito escuro, que combinavam com o padrão usado no piso.

Louis e Liam iam frequentemente a Blue Hills, embora o segundo nem sempre pudesse, em função dos compromissos profissionais. Nessas idas e vindas, Louis acabou ficando amigo de Sophia Smith, pro­prietária da Star and Flowers Inn, pousada onde se hospedava pelo menos duas vezes por semana. A mulher, uma linda morena, dona de uma voz melodiosa, tinha uma personalidade forte e divertida.

Sophia e Louis se deram bem desde a primeira vez que se vi­ram. Foi Sophia que apresentou Louis a Clement Murdock, quando ele quis adquirir lustres de cristal para colocar na entrada da casa e em duas salas. Dono do melhor antiquário da região, Murdock era também um historiador da pequena Blue Hills, além de exercer a função de conselheiro chefe da cidade. Conhecia a história do lugar como ninguém e, segundo Sophia, tinha uma queda para mexericos.

— Quer saber alguma coisa de alguém? Consulte Clement Murdock. — brincava ela.

O homem parecia um Papai Noel sem barriga, com olhinhos muito azuis e longa barba branca, usava os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, o que lhe dava uma aparência divertida, quase cômica. Quando soube que Louis tinha comprado a casa do velho Ruppert Montgomery e que a manteria o mais próximo possível do estilo original, ficou exultante:

— Ah, finalmente um jovem sábio! Alguém que dá valor ao patri­mônio de nossa história. Seja muito bem-vindo à cidade, senhor Tomlinson!

— Muito obrigado, senhor Murdock, mas pode me chamar de Louis.

— Então você faça o favor de me chamar de Clement. — disse ele, sorrindo.

Em uma das idas de Liam a Blue Hills, Louis conseguiu convencê-lo a pernoitar na cidade e sugeriu a Star and Flowers. No mo­mento em que ele viu Sophia, apaixonou-se. A morena, que, desde a morte do marido há dois anos, não conheceu ninguém que a interessasse, imediatamente simpatizou com o charmoso e educado nova-iorquino.

Liam, embora procurasse não demonstrar, estava visivelmente caído pela mulher e, quanto mais procurava disfarçar, mais evidente isso ficava. Começou a ir cada vez mais a Blue Hills, alegando que não podia deixar Louis cuidar de tudo sozinho, até que finalmente, sem conseguir mais esconder os sentimentos, apareceu com um imenso buque de flores e se declarou a Sophia.

Por fim, a casa ficou pronta e o sorridente jovem Valentino retirou-se com sua equipe de trabalhadores. Liam e Sophia já namoravam há alguns meses e Louis estava com a mudança toda encaixotada em Nova York, pronta para ser levada a Blue Hills.                              

Os jardineiros davam os últimos retoques na propriedade, quando as caixas chegaram. Louis pediu que os transportadores deixassem tudo na sala principal e os dispensou. Não tinha trazido móveis. Queria uma mobília condizente com o lugar e pretendia comprá-la aos poucos, com a ajuda da amiga e os conselhos de Clement.

Como não havia móveis na residência, foi preciso improvisar uma cama com um colchão emprestado por Sophia. Louis gostava de ouvir seus passos ressoando pela casa, adorava sentir aquela amplidão e mer­gulhar no absoluto silêncio do lugar. Tinha mudado há quinze dias e as caixas permaneciam exatamente no lugar onde foram colocadas, sem que ele se animasse a abri-las. Olhando para elas naquela brilhante manhã de maio, esperava que um milagre acontecesse e o conteúdo de todas se ajeitasse nos armários corretos, sem que ele precisasse arrumar nada.

Usando uma calça de moleton e uma camiseta extremamente grande, os cabelos castanhos despontando para todos os lados, Louis percebeu que, se não se animasse a trabalhar, as caixas acaba­riam se fossilizando naquele lugar. “ _Desse jeito, daqui a alguns milhares de anos alguém vai escavar aqui e encontrar tudo isso transformado em pedra e minha múmia”._ Pensou, sorrindo.

— Preciso de um café. — declarou para si mesmo e, virando as cos­tas, foi prepará-lo. Se havia um lugar que negava o fato da casa estar vazia era sua cozinha, totalmente equipada com eletrodomésticos de todos os tipos. Dentro dos armários, porém, apenas café e cereais. Na geladeira, água, leite e iogurte. “ _Preciso fazer compras e mandar instalar a televi­são”._ Pensou.

Ligou o rádio, distraído, enquanto preparava o café. Olhou de relance para a ampla janela da cozinha que dava para o campo e viu uma menina parada a uma distância de 50 metros, carregando um buque de flores. Louis a reconheceu como a adolescente que viu no dia em que comprou a casa. Esfregou os olhos e ela continuava ali parada, sorrindo.

 _“Meu Deus... Será que estou vendo coisas?”_ , ele pensou. Estranha­mente, Louis não sentia medo, apenas uma mistura de curiosidade e perplexidade. Sem saber o que fazer, ergueu o braço e acenou para a menina, que retribuiu o gesto. _"Ora... Então não é um fantasma. É só uma garota_ _com roupas estranhas."_ , pensou.

No momento em que se preparava para abrir a porta e ir em direção à jovem, ouviu alguém buzinando na frente da casa. Virou-se e, ao olhar de novo, a menina tinha sumido. Vasculhou toda a paisagem, mas não viu ninguém. Apenas um suave aroma de rosas trazido pela brisa, que perfumou a cozinha, causando em Louis uma deliciosa sensação de bem-estar.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Styles travava uma frustrada batalha com o motor do velho jipe, praguejando a cada tentativa - sem êxito - de fazer com que ele funcionasse. Sempre que isso acontecia - quase todos os dias - ele brigava consigo mesmo por não se livrar do carro. Mas então se lembrava das inúmeras vezes que seguiu todo orgulhoso ao lado do pai pelas estradas esburacadas da região, dentro daquele mesmo jipe, rumo a deliciosos acampamentos e pescarias de final de semana.

Foi uma infância feliz, ao menos até a morte da mãe, totalmente repentina, que chocou a ele e à irmã mais velha. Seu pai caiu em pro­funda depressão, da qual só saiu anos mais tarde; mas nunca recuperou a alegria de viver.

Para Harry e a irmã Gemma, a vida se alterou completamente. Sem ninguém que olhasse por eles, a jovem teve de assumir as funções de dona-de-casa, incluindo a criação de Harry. Durante anos tudo funcionou razoavelmente e nem ele nem o pai perceberam qualquer comportamen­to estranho na garota.

Os problemas só começaram quando Harry, então um menino de treze anos, conquistou o primeiro namorado. Gemma, numa crise histé­rica, pôs o menino para correr de sua casa, ameaçando-o caso voltasse a procurar o irmão. O pai a pôs de castigo, foi pessoalmente se desculpar com a família do jovem e conversou longamente com o filho, fazendo com que perdoasse a irmã. Mas aquele incidente seria apenas o primeiro de uma série, todos motivados pela mesma razão: o ciúme doentio que Gemma sentia de Harry. As coisas iam bem, até descobrir que ele estava namorando ou interessado em alguém. Não admitia a ideia de que o irmão pudesse abraçar ou beijar alguém.

Harry foi crescendo e a situação piorando cada vez mais. Ele tornou-se um jovem alto e atlético, com um corpo musculoso, esculpi­do pelos esportes que praticava. Tinha insinuantes olhos verdes e seus cabelos castanhos e encaracolados, só aumentavam sua beleza. Os rapazes da cidade disputavam o prazer de sua companhia e ele, como qualquer um de sua idade, aproveitava-se disso. Ou tentava, já que nenhum namoro ia adian­te depois de chegar aos ouvidos de Gemma. Seus cuidados e proteção exagerados ficaram conhecidos em toda a cidade, tornando-se motivo de gozações que irritavam o rapaz.

Quando ele finalmente saiu de casa para a Universidade de Yale, pensou que estaria livre daqueles constrangimentos, mas não foi bem as­sim. Yale ficava a menos de uma hora de Blue Hills e Gemma, sempre que possível e sob qualquer pretexto, aparecia por lá para vê-lo. Essas visitas duraram até o dia em que ela chegou e agrediu um rapaz que estava com ele no dormitório. Harry a expulsou dali aos berros. Ele contou o fato para o pai, que ameaçou interná-la e a proibiu de ir para Yale.

Harry formou-se em finanças com notas máximas e conseguiu, por indicação de um professor, excelente colocação em Boston, onde morou por muito tempo, até a morte do pai, após alguns anos. Nesse tempo em que ficou longe de Blue Hills, conheceu e namorou muitos rapazes, sem ter amado verdadeiramente nenhum deles.

Em todos buscava algo que não sabia definir e os namoros nunca davam certo. Muitas vezes pensou se aquilo era alguma praga de Gemma, mas sabia que não. Ele apenas não tinha encontrado "aquele" homem – o homem de sua vida.

Assim que o pai morreu, Harry se viu em um dilema. Desmond Styles deixou uma polpuda herança para os filhos e muitos negócios e sociedades para serem administrados. Sabia que a irmã não teria condi­ções de fazer isso e assumiu a responsabilidade. Modernizou o escritório que o pai mantinha em casa e voltou para Blue Hills.

Na época, ele tinha 25 anos e a irmã 28. Esperava que a maturidade fizesse diferença para eles e que as terríveis cenas de sua juventude tives­sem ficado no passado. Só que o problema agora não era Gemma, mas ele mesmo. Enquanto morou em Boston, sua vida em relação aos homens era normal, o que não acontecia em Blue Hills.

Sentia-se intimidado naquela cidade. As humilhações que a irmã o fez passar e as consequentes piadas das quais se tornou alvo tinham deixado marcas profundas em seu inconsciente, e ele passou a evitar todo e qualquer homem com o qual pudesse se envolver. Muitos tenta­ram se aproximar, mas Harry se esquivava, com a desculpa de ainda estar apaixonado por alguém que o abandonou. Com o tempo, as pessoas passaram a achar que ele se transformaria em um solitário ermitão, como o tio-bisavô, Phillip Styles, com quem, por sinal, muito se parecia fisicamente.

Phillip Styles foi uma figura folclórica na cidade que inspirava todo tipo de histórias fantasiosas: das mais assustadoras, contadas ao redor de fogueiras, até as mais românticas, que arrancam suspiros de qualquer pessoa apaixonada. Segundo a lenda, o homem era conside­rado por muitos o filho mais ilustre de Blue Hills, com uma brilhante e afortunada carreira política pela frente. Inteligente, ótimo orador e muito bonito, não havia quem não se encantasse ao conhecê-lo.

Bastante querido na região, não se cansava de ouvir reclamações das pessoas ou ajudar a quem a ele recorresse. Noivo de uma jovem bonita e bem nascida, seu futuro parecia seguro e feliz. Entretanto, a poucas semanas de seu casamento, tudo mudou. A noiva, Taylor Swift, adoeceu repentinamente e morreu, sem que os médicos pudessem se­quer descobrir o mal que a afligia. Quando a enterrou, Phillip sepultou também seu futuro político e a alegria de viver. Passava cada um de seus dias à espera da morte para, enfim, juntar-se à amada. Seu falecimen­to alimentou a imaginação dos habitantes da cidadezinha e as histórias começaram a circular por Blue Hills, sempre contadas entre sussurros e com ar de seriedade. A mais popular dizia que a casa dos Styles era assombrada e que o fantasma de Phillip, preso ao lugar, assustava as pessoas durante a noite.

— Malditas lendas! — Harry murmurou mal-humorado, ao lembrar-se do assunto, enquanto continuava tentando fazer o carro pegar.

Ele sentiu o ferimento do braço incomodá-lo. Seu pensamento, en­tão, se voltou para as primeiras horas daquela manhã, quando acordou com um barulho no quarto da irmã. Era como se alguém batesse nas paredes com um martelo. Levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo e ficou perplexo ao abrir a porta do quarto de Gemma. Com um bastão de beisebol nas mãos, ela golpeava o ar, as paredes, os móveis, lutando para se defender de algo que só seus olhos conseguiam ver. 

— Me deixe em paz! — gritava desesperada — Eu acabo com você! Vá embora daqui!

Sem saber o que fazer, Harry correu ao seu encontro e recebeu um golpe do bastão. Ignorando a dor, derrubou-a no chão, tentando fazer com que parasse.

— Calma, Gemma! Calma! Não tem ninguém aqui! Sou eu, Harry!

A mulher não conseguia ouvi-lo, completamente alucinada com o que imaginava estar vendo. No momento em que Harry a soltou, ela mor­deu seu braço com tanta força que arrancou sangue.

— Largue de mim! Volte para o lugar de onde saiu! Você não pode me impedir! Você morreu! Vá Embora!

Sem ver outra solução, o irmão deu um sonoro tapa no seu rosto, enquanto a chamava:

— Gemma, pare com isso! Gemma!

A mulher abriu os olhos, parecendo acordar de um transe.

— O que houve? — perguntou — Que aconteceu com o seu braço?

— Você me mordeu. Que raio de pesadelo você teve? — Harry disse, ao se levantar em busca de algo para estancar o sangue que não parava.

— Não sei! Não me lembro de nada. Me deixa te ajudar.

— Não! Pode deixar. Volte a dormir. Eu vou ficar bem. — e saiu, batendo a porta.

 _"Que será que deu nela, meu Deus? Vai ver, a casa é mesmo mal-assombrada, como o povo_ _diz"_ , ele pensou, enquanto caminhava até seu carro. _"Hah! Lendas idiotas! E eu sou mais idiota_ _ainda_ _de pensar nesse tipo de coisa!"_ , concluiu, desferindo um chute no carro que teimava em não pegar. Ele voltou para a casa para pegar o telefone do mecânico.

Quarenta minutos depois, Loretta Stevens, a única mecânica da cidade, chegou, dirigindo seu caminhão-guincho e logo percebeu que Harry estava furioso.

— Bom dia! — disse, descendo do caminhão — O velho Bernard está atacado de novo?

Loretta tinha mania de batizar os carros dos clientes com nomes que só faziam sentido para ela. Harry não discutiu, pois só queria que ela desse um jeito de o maldito jipe funcionar.

— Pode consertar? — perguntou.

— Só na oficina. Vamos até lá.

Minutos depois, a caminho da oficina, encontraram Sophia, que acabava de chegar à casa recém-reformada do velho Montgomery. Loret­ta buzinou para ela e Sophia acenou em resposta. Às 8h30 de uma magní­fica manhã de primavera, Harry já estava com um humor dos diabos.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Pela imensa porta envidraçada da sala, Louis viu a amiga, carregada de sacolas.

— Sophia! Que bom te ver! Aceita um café?

— Olá, querido! Trouxe uns catálogos com amostras de tecidos para os quartos, como pediu. Aceito o café, sim.

— Então vamos até a cozinha.

— Ah, não, Louis... Essas caixas ainda estão assim?

— Pois é. Estou criando coragem para mexer nelas.

— Hmm... Você acendeu algum incenso na casa? Estou sentindo cheiro de rosas.

— Não. Esse perfume aparece às vezes, mas não faço ideia de onde vem. — Louis respondeu, suspeitando que o perfume tinha algo a ver com a garota vista pela manhã.

Com a xícara de café nas mãos, Sophia começou a abrir os armá­rios, listando em voz alta:

— Duas canecas, dois copos, uma tigela para cereais, nada para co­mer, nada para beber... Por que quis tantos armários se mantém todos vazios?

— Para o que está dentro das caixas. E eu vou ter de ir ao supermercado fazer uma boa defesa...

Sophia encarou Louis, pensativa, e falou:

— Tem roupas para vestir ou só desencaixotou esses trapos?

— Na verdade, eu comprei. Tenho um par de jeans, duas camisetas e tênis no armário.

— Então, vá se trocar. Nós vamos sair. Cadê o telefone?

— Lá em cima, no meu quarto.

— Muito bem, vamos começar a arrumar este lugar. Você não pode continuar acampado dentro da própria casa.

— Ela não ficou linda? Não me canso de olhar. Fico andando de um cômodo para outro... Acho lindo vê-la assim, reconstruída, nova, toda iluminada...

— Está bonita mesmo. Mas nua. Você precisa vesti-la, impor sua marca. Esta casa ficou fechada por décadas. Você a reabriu, agora precisa tomar posse dela, deixá-la com seu jeito...

— Eu sei... — disse Louis, envergonhado — Mas quis curti-la um pouco. Nunca tive tanto espaço antes... E tudo só pra mim. Gosto dessa sensação.

— Vai gostar mais quando começar a arrumá-la. Coisa, aliás, que vou providenciar já. Onde está o telefone?

— Do lado do colchão. Pra quem vai ligar?

— Para a senhora Betsy, a melhor arrumadeira que conheci na vida!

 

.

 

Ada Betsy chegou acompanhada de seus filhos: uma moça magrinha, de olhos espertos, e um rapaz encorpado, de cabelos compridos e muito loiros, presos num cuidadoso rabo-de-cavalo. Louis mostrou a casa e notou algo estranho que também não passou despercebido a Sophia: conforme a mocinha caminhava pela residência, parecia que as portas se abriam para ela, como se o imóvel estivesse lhe dando as boas-vindas.

Vazia ou não, aquela casa parecia ter personalidade própria.

Depois de explicar à mulher e filhos como deviam distribuir as cai­xas e arrumar seu conteúdo, Louis fez uma última recomendação:

— Se por acaso virem uma menina carregando flores, deixem que fique à vontade. Ela passeia por aqui algumas vezes.

— O que é isso agora? — Sophia quis saber.

— Nada. Coisas de Blue Hills, como você costuma dizer.

Pegou a carteira e saiu, acompanhado por Sophia.

Admirando a paisagem que rodeava a estrada até a cidade, Louis se sentia revigorado. A doutora Brown tinha razão: mudar lhe fez muito bem. Perdeu a palidez, as olheiras sumiram quase completamente, sentia-se mais disposto e seu apetite estava voltando.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou para a amiga.

— Você quer dizer aonde vamos primeiro, certo? Pode escolher: comprar uma cama decente ou procurar um carro adequado para quem mora em Blue Hills.

— Acho melhor o carro. Eu ia trocar o meu pouco antes de me mudar, mas acabei me agarrando a ele como o último suspiro de Nova York em minha vida.

— Que exagero! Nova York só está há três horas daqui. Parece até que você mudou para o Texas!

Pararam numa loja chamada Carros do Jimmy, cujo pátio estava lota­do de jipes e caminhonetes. O Jimmy que dava nome à loja veio receber os dois pessoalmente, exibindo uma proeminente barriga e um boné amarelo onde se lia: "Rode com o Jimmy".

— Olá, Sophia! — saudou o homem com um impressionante vo­zeirão — Hoje é dia dos clientes ilustres... Harry também está aqui. Veio trocar o carro?

— Não eu, meu amigo. Louis Tomlinson, este é Jimmy Carlyle. Você disse que Harry está aqui? Não acredito que ele finalmente vai vender o velho Bernard! Venha. — disse ela, puxando Louis pelo braço. — Você vai conhecer seu vizinho.

Louis não estava entendendo nada, mas seguiu a amiga até parar para admirar um jipe que chamou sua atenção. O carro era a sua cara: azul-marinho, capota branca, estofamento de couro praticamente novo e um bom rádio.

— Posso entrar nele? — perguntou.

— Claro, fique à vontade.

— Quanto custa?

Jimmy deu o preço e Sophia interveio.

— Jimmy, se for pra você assaltar o rapaz nós vamos embora!

— Mas é o preço, Sophia. Olhe... Vou ver o que posso fazer, caso você se decida por ele. Mas tem outros modelos até mais bonitos que talvez...

— Eu gostei deste. — Louis cortou, enfaticamente.

Ele estava saindo do carro quando Harry chegou, gritando:

— Ei! O que está fazendo? Esse carro é meu!

— Eu só estava olhando. Estou procurando um para comprar e...

— Pois vá procurar outro! Este já tem dono!

— Como tem dono? Você já assinou os papéis de compra?

— Não, mas...

— Já deu sinal de entrada?

— Não, mas...

— Então eu vou ficar com ele. — Louis completou, decidido. Sophia e Jimmy assistiam à cena, calados.

— Ah, não vai mesmo! Eu cheguei antes!

— Problema seu! Devia ter fechado negócio antes. — Louis disse e começou a preencher um cheque.

— Escute aqui: acha que só porque é bonito e veio de Nova York você pode fazer o que quer?

Harry estava aos berros, mas isso não intimidou Louis, que berrou de volta:

— E você acha que pode chegar bancando o lenhador canadense e ganhar tudo no grito? Tome. — ele entregou o cheque para Jimmy — O carro é meu.

— Não se atreva a aceitar, Jimmy! Eu cheguei primeiro!

— Mas você não disse que queria o carro. — balbuciou o homem, cujo vozeirão tinha sumido.

— Isso é típico de machões do interior como você. Bastou ver alguém de fora e já correu pra disputar terreno.

— Sabe que você é um homenzinho insuportável? — Harry gritou.

— E você é um grosso! Eu vivi minha vida inteira em Nova York e se tem algo que aprendi por lá foi como lidar com gente do seu tipo!

— Então está explicado! Chegou de Nova York achando que aqui só tem caipira, certo? Pois está muito enganado!

Louis olhou para ele com ar de superioridade.

— O único caipira que encontrei aqui foi você. E antes que me esqueça, obrigado pelo elogio.

— Elogio? Que elogio?

— Você disse que sou bonito.

Virando-se para a amiga, que o olhava espantada, completou:

— Vamos, Sophia. Quero conhecer seu amigo que é meu vizinho. Aposto que ele é muito mais educado do que o intrometido aqui.

— Lou, querido... — Sophia disse, contendo o riso — Você acabou de conhecê-lo. Louis Tomlinson, este é Harry Styles.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Louis sentiu o rosto arder e Harry, que o estava fuzilando com o olhar, baixou os olhos. Mas em seguida voltou a encará-lo, comentando:

— Ainda bem que há bastante terra entre nós.

— Idiota! — Louis disse, dando-lhe as costas e puxando Sophia para o carro dela.

— Nossa! — Sophia exclamou, sentando ao volante.  — Gostei de ver! Blue Hills vai ter assunto durante semanas! — E caiu na gargalhada.

Ao saírem da loja, Louis pôde ver Harry discutindo com Jimmy.

— Vamos parar e comer alguma coisa? Essa discussão me deu fome. — Louis sugeriu.

— Claro. Vamos à melhor lanchonete da cidade: a Malone's.

John Malone era um homem alto, forte e de sorriso sincero, que logo cativou Louis. Atendeu os dois com gentileza e comentou:

— Vejamos... Você me parece alguém que precisa urgente de um bom pedaço de torta de cerejas e um café expresso. Acertei?

— Na mosca! — Louis respondeu.

Enquanto conversavam, saboreando as tortas, ele quis saber:

— Sophia, qual é o problema daquele sujeitinho, o tal Harry? Por que tanta grosseria?

Sophia olhou pensativa para ele e respondeu:

— Ele não é feliz, querido, embora tenha tudo para ser: é boni­to, rico, bem-educado e tem um grande coração, embora não pareça. O pobrezinho carrega pesos demais desde a infância.

— Como assim?

— Problemas de família. Vou te contar tudo...

Louis ouvia com atenção o relato da amiga. Aos poucos, a raiva que sentia foi dando lugar à compreensão e solidariedade.

— Nossa! Se soubesse de tudo isso jamais teria discutido com ele.

— Mas você fez bem. Harry passou dos limites gritando daquele jeito. Ele precisa aprender a controlar o gênio.

— Mesmo assim, eu gostaria de me desculpar.

— Então aproveite a chance. Ele acaba de entrar.

Louis se virou: o rapaz estava parado, olhando para os dois com cara de quem não acreditava no que via. Entrou devagar, caminhan­do até o balcão.

— Bom dia, Harry! O que vai ser? — perguntou John, com seu sorriso amigo.

— Café preto sem açúcar.

— Aham... Com licença. — Louis falou, aproximando-se de Harry.

— O que quer agora? — perguntou ele sem virar o rosto.

— Pedir desculpas. Eu não costumo ser daquele jeito. Olhe, você pode ficar com o carro se quiser.

Harry o olhou com ironia.

— Quer dizer que além de ganhar a discussão você ainda quer me humilhar, bancando o superior?

— Não, eu...

— Volte para o lugar de onde saiu e me deixe em paz, Mr. Nova York! — a voz dele começava a se alterar. Aquele homenzinho o irritava pro­fundamente e ele não conseguia entender por quê.

— Como?

— Você é surdo? Eu não quero seus favores.

— Quer saber? — Louis disse, também elevando a voz. — Eu retiro as desculpas! E vão para o inferno você e seu jipe velho!

John olhou para Harry erguendo as sobrancelhas, visivelmente sur­preso. Harry agarrou seu café e saiu praguejando, sem olhar para trás. Quando a porta se fechou, Sophia comentou:

— Meu bem, se isso não der em casamento eu não me chamo Sophia Smith!

Louis olhou a amiga com ar de desdém:

— Nem que ele fosse o último homem da face da Terra!

Os dois terminaram o lanche e John não deixou que eles pagassem:

— É por conta da casa. Para conquistar o novo freguês e para cele­brar: Harry, pela primeira vez na vida, perdeu uma discussão!

— Já é a segunda que Louis ganha dele hoje. — Sophia informou.

— Rapaz, — disse John com admiração — você é uma raridade!

 

.

 

O resto do dia transcorreu sem incidentes até o meio da tarde. De­pois de visitarem algumas lojas, Louis acabou comprando móveis para o quarto e mais alguns objetos de decoração. Quando saíram, Sophia anunciou:

— Próxima parada, supermercado! Vamos abastecer sua cozinha.

Estavam passando pelo caixa quando a senhora Betsy ligou, exi­gindo que eles voltassem imediatamente ou sairia da casa com os filhos. Sem saber o que pensar, os dois guardaram as compras e voltaram o mais rápido possível. No caminho, cruzaram com Harry, que voltava a pé, e Louis teve de se segurar para não apertar a buzina, só para irritá-lo.

Sophia encostou o carro e ofereceu uma carona, que ele recusou, ignorando a presença de Louis. Os dois continuaram em frente e Sophia comentou:

— Ouço sinos de casamento tocando em Blue Hills...

— Vá sonhando! — Louis respondeu, com desdém.

Eram 3h30 da tarde e o sol ardia, quando cruzaram os portões da casa reformada. Encontraram Ada Betsy e os dois filhos na varanda, esperando por eles. Mal desceram do carro, a mulher começou:

— Se não fosse por você, Sophia, eu tinha largado tudo e ido embora! E você... — disse, olhando e apontando o dedo para Louis. — Arrume alguém pra benzer este lugar! Olhe só como meus meninos estão apavorados!

— Eu não estou apavorada! — disse a menina de olhos inteligentes — O bobo aí é que está!

— Mas o que foi que aconteceu? — Louis perguntou à senhora Betsy.

— O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? Começamos a desencaixotar e guardar suas coisas, de acordo com suas instruções. Arrumamos tudo aqui embaixo e subimos. Aí começaram os problemas. Não conseguimos abrir uma única porta lá em cima!

— Mas eu deixei tudo aberto...

— Só que as portas estavam todas trancadas! Bem, começamos a guardar algumas coisas no armário do corredor e quando tentamos entrar no seu quarto, ela não deixou!

— Ela quem? — Sophia perguntou, que não entendia nada daquela conversa.

— A moça de que o senhor falou!

— A senhora também a viu?

— Eu não! Deus me livre!

— Fui eu que vi. — disse a menina — Ela falou que não ia deixar ninguém entrar sem ordem do senhor.

— Vocês conversaram? O que mais ela disse?

— Só isso. Aí, quando contei pra minha mãe e pra esse bobão aí, — ela indicou o irmão, que não parava de se benzer — eles ficaram mor­rendo de medo e saíram correndo aqui pra fora. Foi aí que a mamãe ligou pra dona Sophia.

— Como você se chama? — Louis perguntou.

— Emily.

— Muito obrigado por me contar tudo isso, Emily. Quanto lhe devo pelo dia de trabalho, senhora Betsy?

A mulher deu o preço, recebeu e saiu depressa. Emily, antes de ir, olhou séria para Louis:

— A moça protege o senhor, mas precisa tomar cuidado: está cor­rendo perigo. Se precisar de ajuda, pode me chamar. — E saiu correndo atrás da mãe e do irmão, que já estavam quase no portão.

— Louis, o que está acontecendo aqui? Que moça é essa? Por que as portas se trancaram?

— Tem um fantasma na casa, Sophia.   

— Como é que é?

— Tem um fantasma na casa. — Louis repetiu — É uma adolescente de uns 16 anos. Eu a vi duas vezes. A primeira, no dia em que comprei a casa e a segunda, hoje de manhã, antes de você chegar. O perfume de rosas que sentiu vem dela. Liam também sentiu.

— E você diz isso assim, nessa calma toda? Tem ideia da gravidade disso, pelo amor de Deus?

— Você ouviu a menina falar, a garota gosta de mim. Na verdade, ela me transmite uma sensação de paz muito grande.

— Lou, fantasma é alguém que já morreu! Só de falar nisso me arrepio toda!

— Você tem medo de espíritos?

— Sei lá. Nunca passei por isso antes. Mas, pela maneira como estou reagindo, acho que tenho pavor!

— Deixe disso, Sophia. Dê a volta com o carro, enquanto vou abrir a porta dos fundos pra guardarmos as compras.

Momentos depois, ele entrou na casa, decidido. A sala pareceu enorme, sem o mar de caixas que sumiu pelas mãos profissionais da se­nhora Betsy. _"Pelo menos está_ _quase tudo guardado."_ , pensou, enquanto olhava aquela amplidão toda, concordando com Sophia que estava na hora de vestir a casa.

Encontrou a amiga do lado de fora da cozinha, olhando assustada para todos os lados.

— Entre. — disse sorrindo — Não tem ninguém aqui.

— Como sabe?

— Sophia, pare com isso. Entre logo.

Aos poucos descarregaram e guardaram todas as compras. Louis descobriu que tanto a louça trazida de Nova York como os talheres, panelas e utensílios de cozinha estavam guardados com capricho e de forma funcional.

— Você tinha razão: Ada Betsy é ótima arrumadeira. Que tal um café e um sanduíche, antes de checarmos o resto da arrumação?

Sophia concordou, sem muita certeza se queria caminhar pela casa. Comeram em silêncio, cada um distraído com um assunto diferente:

Sophia pensando no fantasma, Louis em Harry.

Harry também pensava nele. Nenhum dos dois entendia bem o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã, mas uma coisa era certa: eles se impressionaram mutuamente.

Harry o achou lindo. Teria achado mais, se não tivessem discutido, mas uma coisa era certa: o homenzinho não se intimidava com facilidade. Louis o achou atraente e sensual, mas teria achado mais, se ele não fosse tão grosso. Mas uma coisa ele tinha de admitir: o grandão, apesar do mau humor, tinha os olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto na vida.

— Vamos ver a arrumação da senhora Betsy? — Louis perguntou.

— Vamos... E que Deus nos proteja. — Sophia respondeu, com um suspiro.

Ada Betsy era realmente uma máquina de arrumar. A casa conti­nuava vazia, mas os armários estavam esmeradamente preenchidos.

— Aqui embaixo está tudo ótimo. Vamos subir? — Louis perguntou.

— E eu tenho opção?

— Você pode ficar lá fora se benzendo, como o filho da senhora Betsy.

Encontraram todas as portas abertas, exatamente como Louis deixou, e várias caixas empilhadas ao lado de cada uma delas.

— Bem, acho que vou ter de guardar isso sozinho. — ele comentou, e completou, falando para as paredes — Sei que não fez por mal, mas você podia ter deixado a senhora Betsy arrumar tudo...

— Lou, pare com isso!

Horas depois, Sophia se despediu de Louis com preocupação:

— Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem aqui sozinho?

— Absoluta. Faz duas semanas que estou aqui, esqueceu? Pode ir tranquila.

— Está certo... Mas, se precisar de alguma coisa, me chame.

Eram 19h30 de uma estrelada noite de primavera, quando Sophia cruzou os portões de ferro e pegou a estrada, preocupada com Louis.

Algumas milhas adiante, Harry, cansado e de cara fechada, sentava para jantar com Gemma.

Louis, cujas roupas estavam todas guardadas, pegou um moletom velho e uma camiseta e jogou sobre o colchão, feliz por saber que a partir do dia seguinte ia dormir em sua cama nova. Entrou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e se despiu. Olhou-se pela primeira vez em meses, ava­liando a imagem no espelho. Tinha ganhado alguns quilos, o que o dei­xou mais bonito. O corpo readquiriu as curvas, as coxas mais firmes e roliças. Como qualquer pessoa, Louis encontrou defeitos onde não existiam, ao examinar a parte de trás dos quadris. _"Preciso de exercícios."_ , pensou. Deu uma última olhada para seu reflexo antes de entrar no banho e pensou: _"O que_ _será que Harry Styles ia pensar se me visse assim? Ah, ele que se dane!"_

Louis realmente ficou impressionado pelo homem alto e forte, com olhos de esmeraldas. Mas, enquanto tomava seu banho tranquilamente, algo aconteceu: a torneira da cozinha se abriu e começou a jorrar uma água barrenta. A pia encheu até transbordar e a água suja espalhou pelo piso preto e branco da cozinha.

Louis se jogou no colchão após o banho, totalmente alheio ao que acontecia em sua casa.

Gemma terminou de colocar a louça na máquina e Harry estava esticado no sofá de couro do seu escritório, sentindo sono, em conse­quência do cansaço e tensões do dia.

Sophia conferia o movimento da pousada e a planilha de reservas para o final de semana, quando Liam ligou. Ela, com voz séria, contou o que tinha acontecido durante o dia.

Um céu magnificamente estrelado cobria Blue Hills. A noite seria perfeitamente normal, não fosse o fato de que na casa do velho Montgomery a pia da cozinha continuava a vazar, espalhando lama pelo mármo­re claro e reluzente do piso.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Estava muito escuro e ele não conseguia enxergar direito. Sentia alguém do seu lado, mas não sabia quem era. Seu coração disparou quando viu, saindo da escuridão, o vulto de uma mulher puxando um pesado fardo com as mãos. Conforme a figura se aproximava, Louis viu que a mulher arrastava com muita di­ficuldade o corpo de uma pessoa que ele não sabia se estava morta ou inconsciente. Pelas roupas, teve a impressão de que se tratava de uma mulher, mas era impossível saber com clareza em meio à escuridão._

_De repente, Louis percebeu que estava nos fundos de sua casa. Viu um poço cercado por uma mureta de pedras escuras. Com muita dificuldade, a mulher que puxava a outra atingiu o ponto mais alto do terreno e parou para respirar. Então, Louis percebeu que a moça, apesar de muito machucada e inconsciente, parecia estar viva._

_A mulher se abaixou para continuar o serviço, mas a outra agarrou sua mão com força, arrancando dela um grito de dor. Isso, porém, não a intimidou. Ela imediatamente desferiu um violento chute na moça e continuou a puxá-la na direção do poço. Parou novamente para tomar fôlego, ergueu o corpo e o jogou poço adentro. Louis sentiu alguém tocar gentilmente o seu ombro e teve a sensação de que tudo girava ao seu redor._

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

Harry acordou com as batidas na porta de seu escritório, que dava para o lado de fora da casa. Ainda meio zonzo e com o pescoço do­endo pela posição em que adormeceu, olhava para a menina de olhos inteligentes que falava com voz de urgência. Tinha a impressão de que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde. Assim que ter­minou de falar, a menina saiu correndo, deixando Harry parado na porta, olhando para a noite vazia. Ele então pegou as chaves do carro de Gemma e saiu sem dizer nada à irmã.

Sophia tentava falar com Louis há algum tempo, mas ninguém atendia ao telefone. Preocupada, ligou para o celular dele, mas foi inútil. Resolveu tentar novamente dali a alguns minutos. Se ninguém atendesse, iria até a casa dele.

 

 

Meia hora depois, Sophia saiu rumo à casa de Louis. Olhou para o relógio, preocupada. Eram exatamente 23h30 e a noite ainda estava longe de acabar.

Louis acordou com o som da campainha que ressoava pela casa vazia. Ouviu alguém gritar seu nome com desespero e levantou, enfiando a calça de moletom e a camiseta, en­quanto acendia as luzes do corredor.

Desceu velozmente a escada, orientando-se pela fraca luz que en­trava pelas janelas do andar de baixo. Não viu o chão imundo e escorre­gou na água suja que cobria o assoalho. Levantou como pôde, sentiu as roupas ensopadas e abriu a porta, deparando-se com Harry, que o olhava com expressão preocupada.

— Nossa... O que aconteceu aqui? Você está bem?

Uma água barrenta escorria dos cabelos de Louis. Além de mo­lhado, ele parecia frágil e assustado.

— E-eu não sei... Acordei agora com a campainha tocando. — Louis disse, enquanto Harry entrava, procurando os interruptores. De repente, a sala se iluminou e a sujeira espalhada por toda parte deixou Louis apavorado. — Meu Deus! De onde veio esse barro todo? O que está acontecendo?

— Venha. — Harry disse, pegando-o pelo braço — Vamos descobrir. E ande com cuidado para não cair outra vez.

A voz de Harry era segura e acalmou Louis. Toda a parte de baixo da casa estava inundada pelo líquido barrento e quando chegaram à cozi­nha viram que a situação era muito pior. Harry fechou a torneira e tentou em vão desentupir a pia, que parecia soterrada pelo barro. Louis se desesperou:

— Como vou limpar tudo isso? Juro que fechei a torneira antes de subir! E esse barro todo... O encanamento é novo! Tudo é novo nesta casa!

Louis tinha razão. Tudo era novo na casa. _Menos os mistérios e segredos que ela guardava._

— Calma. — Harry disse — Nós vamos descobrir o problema e con­sertar. Na certa houve alguma infiltração no encanamento...

Louis chorava copiosamente, num misto de raiva, medo e im­potência. Sem saber o que fazer, Harry procurou acalmar seu desespero e o abraçou.

Suas roupas sujas e molhadas, o cabelo emplastado e todo o barro no chão davam à cena um toque surreal de pesadelo. Claro que devia ter uma explicação plausível para aquilo, mas ele não tinha ideia de qual seria. No momento, tudo que podia fazer era tentar tranquilizar Louis e ajudá-lo a limpar a imundície. _"Ainda bem que_ _não tem móveis na casa"_ , pensou, enquanto o mantinha junto ao seu peito.

— Olhe... — disse, com voz afetuosa — Se você se acalmar, prometo te perdoar por ter criado caso comigo de manhã.

Louis parou de chorar e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo:

— Mas foi você que criou caso comigo! — E, ao perceber o sorriso no rosto dele, acabou caindo na risada.

— E então, está mais calmo?

— Acho que sim, obrigado. E desculpe ter sido tão imaturo...

— Que nada, eu mereci. Fui muito grosso com você. Mas agora me conte o que houve. — Harry disse, ainda abraçado a Louis.

— Eu não faço ideia. Sophia ficou aqui até o começo da noite. De­pois que saiu, comi alguma coisa e fui tomar banho. Mas nem encostei na pia, juro!

— Acredito. E depois?

— Tomei banho e adormeci no quarto. Acordei com você tocando a campainha. Aliás, como chegou aqui? Quer dizer, não quero parecer mal-agradecido, mas por que veio?

— Bem, acho que isso é mais um fato estranho desta noite. Recebi a visita de uma menina, alguém que conheço, mas não consigo me lembrar quem é, e ela me disse pra correr aqui porque você precisava de ajuda. Eu obedeci sem pensar duas vezes.

— Que menina é essa?

— Magra, com olhos espertos e inteligentes...

— Emily Betsy! — Louis disse.

— Isso! A filha de Ada Betsy! Como sabia?

— É uma longa história, Harry. Sem querer parecer mal-educado, pode parar de me abraçar que eu já estou bem. — Louis disse, sorrindo.

— Ah, claro! Desculpe... — ele ficou completamente sem graça. — Olhe, tem alguém chegando.

Louis o seguiu até a porta, tomando cuidado para não escorre­gar de novo. Olhava para o chão barrento e pensava de onde vinha tudo aquilo, quando alguém pareceu sussurrar em seu ouvido: _"O poço"!_

Louis deu um grito, assustando Harry e Sophia que, parada na porta, olhava com ar incrédulo para o estado da casa e de Louis.

— Que foi? — Harry perguntou, preocupado.

— Você sabe se há algum poço por aqui?

— Não que eu me lembre, por quê?

— Louis, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Estou há horas ligando pra cá, mas ninguém atende! E você, Harry? O que faz aqui? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o fantasma?

— Que fantasma? — Harry indagou.

— Sophia, você sabe se existe algum poço aqui na propriedade? — Louis perguntou.

— Não, não sei, mas a casa é bem antiga. Com certeza já existiu. Por que quer saber?

— Porque isso... — disse à amiga, apontando para o chão — Isso não foi um acidente. Foi um aviso.

— Aviso de quem? — Harry perguntou.

— Do fantasma! — Sophia respondeu assustada.

— Mas do que vocês estão falando? Espero que não sejam aquelas lendas ridículas de novo!

— Não é lenda, Harry. — Louis respondeu, sério — Há alguém na casa.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Duas pessoas cultas, esclarecidas... Que o povo daqui acredite nisso eu até entendo, mas vocês? Não tem cabi­mento! Louis, você acabou de vir de Nova York...

— Não importa o que você pensa, Harry. Sei que tem alguma coisa estranha... Uma presença na casa. Quem pode nos dizer se tinha um poço aqui e onde ele ficava?

— Ora, Clement Murdock. Quem mais?   — disse Sophia, ainda incomodada.

— Podemos falar com ele? — Louis perguntou.

— Ninguém vai falar com ninguém até eu descobrir o que está exatamente acontecendo aqui. — Harry interrompeu, sentando-se na escada e fazendo sinal para que os dois o acompanhassem.

— Muito bem... — Louis disse, acomodando-se num degrau abaixo dele — Vou contar o que tem acontecido.

Harry ouvia o relato de Louis sem acreditar em uma só palavra, em­bora não encontrasse explicação lógica para a lama no chão e a visita de Emily Betsy. Quando ele terminou, ficou pensativo.

— Se entendi direito... — disse Sophia — Você acha que o seu sonho está relacionado com o vazamento da cozinha e tudo está ligado ao tal poço que deve ter existido aqui?

— Basicamente, sim. Por isso precisamos descobrir onde ele ficava.

— E depois? — perguntou Harry, começando a se envolver na história.

— Depois escavamos, é obvio! — Louis respondeu.

— Pra mim, isso tudo não passa de imaginação! — Harry resmungou.

— Bem, espero que você mude de ideia quando acharmos o corpo da mulher. — Louis respondeu com ar sério.

— O mais difícil de tudo... — concluiu Sophia — Será manter a boca de Clement fechada. Se essa história se espalhar, não teremos mais sossego!

— Vocês vão mesmo continuar com essa história até o fim, não é? — Harry perguntou.

— Sim. — responderam em uníssono.

— Nesse caso, deixem Clement comigo. Eu sei como mantê-lo de boca fechada. Tranque a casa... — disse para Louis — E vamos tirar o homem da cama.

 

 

.

 

 

 

Gemma acordou com o coração disparado, sentindo muito medo, sem saber por quê. Olhou as horas: 2h30 da manhã. Não lem­brava se estava tendo um pesadelo, mas se sentia em perigo, como se algo a estivesse ameaçando. Levantou, viu a porta do quarto do irmão aberta e a cama arrumada. Ele ainda não tinha voltado do lugar para onde foi sem se despedir. Mas aquela era a menor de suas preocupações no momento. Sem entender o que a afligia, resolveu descer para prepa­rar um chá. Estava entrando na cozinha quando, ao olhar para a janela, viu o rosto desfigurado de uma mulher encarando-a. Soltou um grito e desmaiou no piso frio.

 

 

.

 

 

Clement Murdock acordou no meio da noite com a voz de Harry chamando por ele e esmurrando a porta de sua casa. Virou-se para ver as horas e ouviu novamente as batidas na porta. Vestiu seu robe xadrez e desceu, falando em voz muito alta:

— Já vou! Já vou!

Quando abriu a porta e viu as pessoas ali paradas, não entendeu absolutamente nada.

— Que foi? Sofreram algum acidente? — perguntou Murdock ao observar Louis.

— Mais ou menos. — disse Harry, entrando sem a menor cerimônia. — Precisamos da sua ajuda e também do seu silêncio.

— Entrem, entrem. — convidou inutilmente, uma vez que eles já estavam dentro da sua casa — Em que posso ajudar?

Harry resumiu a situação, omitindo as partes em que ele não acreditava.

— Mas precisam disso agora, às duas e meia da manhã?

— Sim, precisamos saber se o vazamento foi decorrente de algum cano velho que a empresa que reformou a casa não substituiu.

— Mas o que isso tem a ver com um poço? E Louis deve ter uma planta da casa mostrando o sistema hidráulico e elétrico.

— Tenho, mas só do sistema atual. — Louis confirmou.

— Continuo sem entender no que posso ajudar.

— Clement... — disse Harry, com voz incisiva. — Não teríamos vindo aqui há esta hora se o assunto não fosse muito importante.

— Bem... — disse o velho — O que procuram talvez não esteja aqui, mas na prefeitura. Eles guardam todos os registros lá, mas não sei se têm algo sobre a casa do Montgomery. Houve um incêndio em 1922 que destruiu boa parte dos arquivos.

Harry o encarava com uma expressão de meter medo e o homem completou:

— M-mas eu posso procurar, é claro. Sigam-me, por favor.

Sophia olhou para Louis e sussurrou:

— Será que Harry sabe alguma coisa sobre Clement? Nunca o vi tão solícito.

O velho Murdock construiu um galpão de bom tamanho nos fun­dos da casa, onde guardava seus arquivos. Convidou-os a sentar, lan­çando um olhar contrariado a Louis, que pretendia usar uma antiga cadeira de veludo. Ele entendeu o recado e continuou em pé.

— Vejamos... — disse ele — Onde pode estar isso?

Começou a mexer nos papéis de um armário, depois de outro e mais outro. Louis sentia o cansaço dominá-lo, mas continuou firme.

— Sente-se aqui. — Harry disse, pegando-o gentilmente pelo braço. — Você deve estar cansado e isto vai demorar.

Uma hora e meia depois, tomando um café que Sophia preparou, eles examinavam a planta amarelada da casa de Louis, junto com Clement.

— Aqui. — apontou o velho — Este é o poço que procuram.

— Eu nem vou perguntar por que esta planta, que devia estar na prefeitura, está aqui, mas fico imaginando que outros documentos você tem neste galpão. — comentou Sophia.

— Ora... Eu sou um historiador, Sophia.  Adoro colecionar documentos, registros...

— Sei! — disse ela.

— Pela planta podemos escavar o local com exatidão, certo? — Louis perguntou.

— Sim. — Harry respondeu, dobrando a grande folha amarelada — Vamos levar isso por alguns dias, Clement.

— E agora? — Sophia perguntou, entrando no carro.

— Agora, nada. Vamos pra casa dormir. De manhã procuramos alguém pra desenterrar o maldito poço e acabar com essa história maluca de uma vez por todas.

Faltava pouco para raiar o dia, quando chegaram à casa, mas a noite ainda não tinha acabado para eles. Da estrada, viram toda a propriedade acesa.

— Que estranho... Tenho certeza de que deixei as luzes apagadas. Será que entrou alguém?

— Duvido, Lou, mas você tem razão, as luzes estavam apagadas quando saímos. Qual será a novidade agora? — Sophia perguntou.

Os portões de ferro que Harry fechou ao sair estavam escancarados e Louis se sentiu invadido por um medo sufocante quando viu a mulher parada na frente da casa, com um objeto comprido nas mãos, gritando coisas que ele não distinguia.

— Mas aquela não é...

— Gemma, Sophia. A própria.

Harry parou, mandando-os continuarem no carro. Aproximou-se da irmã com cuidado, chamando-a com voz forte:

— Gemma, sou eu, Harry.

A mulher não o ouvia. Com o bastão nas mãos, gritava para a casa, como se esta tivesse vida:

— Eu vou destruir você! Vou acabar com a sua raça, traidor!

Dentro do carro, Louis e Sophia assistiam à cena, apavorados:

— Meu Deus! Ela enlouqueceu de vez! — murmurou Sophia — Espero que Harry consiga controlá-la.

— Gemma, fale comigo! — Harry berrava, tentando chegar mais perto para agarrar os braços da irmã, quando ela começou a golpear os vidros da fachada.

— Saia daí, não adianta se esconder! Eu sei que está aí! Você não vai tirá-lo de mim! Ele é meu, entendeu? Meu!

Levantou novamente o bastão para atacar a janela quando viu a mulher se aproximar. Gemma parou com as mãos no ar, emudecida pela visão: via à sua frente uma jovem carregando uma braçada de flores, cujo rosto estava desfigurado e as roupas eram uma mistura de sangue e lama, compondo um quadro pavoroso. Gemma soltou um grito estridente e caiu desmaiada.

Louis e Sophia desceram do carro e tiveram a última surpresa da noi­te: a casa, antes completamente coberta de lama, estava limpa; o piso de mármore reluzia à luz dos grandes lustres de cristal que pendiam sobre ele.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Um suave perfume de rosas vinha das grandes salas vazias, dando a Louis certeza de que a misteriosa menina estava por perto.

— E então... Está vendo a garota? — perguntou Sophia, quase em pânico.

— Não tem ninguém aqui. — Louis respondeu.

— O-onde foi parar a sujeira? Quem limpou tudo aquilo? Será que imaginamos tudo?

— Sophia, isto não é imaginação. — Louis disse, apontando a sujeira em suas roupas — Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas sinto que agora está tudo bem.

Harry carregava Gemma nos braços, sem saber onde colocá-la. Estava tão ou até mais confuso do que Louis e Sophia, olhando para a casa limpa e iluminada.

— Coloque-a na mesa da cozinha. — disse Louis — Sophia, me ajude a descer meu colchão.

— Onde fica o telefone? — Harry perguntou.

— Use meu celular. — disse Sophia, colocando o telefone no bolso dele antes de acompanhar Louis escada acima.

— Preciso de um banho, estou esgotado. — Louis disse, enquanto levavam o colchão.

— Todos estamos, querido. Pobre Harry... Ainda tem de cuidar da irmã. Que será que deu nela?

Louis nada comentou. Ele também não sabia o que estava acon­tecendo, mas sentia muito medo da mulher que agora estava desmaiada na cozinha. Ajeitaram o colchão na sala de jantar e deixaram Harry com a irmã, esperando a chegada do médico. Sophia trouxe travesseiros e uma coberta leve, e subiu correndo para o quarto de Louis que tomava um banho rápido.

 

.

 

Enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo, um pensamento fez Louis soltar uma risada: _"E dizer que me mudei pra cá em busca de paz! O que será que a doutora Brown diria disso?"_

Louis também pensou como, em poucas horas, ele e Harry tinham passado de desconhecidos a inimigos e depois a amigos. Depois de dei­xá-lo tão irritado na manhã anterior, sua presença foi decisiva para tirá-lo do pesadelo que aquela noite se tornou. Sentiu-se totalmente protegido no peito forte e largo do rapaz, amparado por seus braços musculosos.

Secou os cabelos e sentou no chão do quarto, ao lado da amiga, que o abraçou com carinho. Permaneceram assim vários minutos, confortan­do-se. Estavam exaustos e assustados, mas os laços de amizade que os uniam tinham se fortalecido muito.

— Desculpe ter envolvido você nisso, Sophia. — Louis disse, em voz baixa.

— Não é culpa sua, querido. E depois, é bem-feito pra mim. Eu vivia reclamando que nada acontecia em Blue Hills. Como costumam dizer, cuidado com o que pede, pois você pode ser atendido...

Louis riu.

— Obrigado por tudo, Sophia.

— Eu que agradeço. Você me trouxe Liam de presente, o homem mais fino e educado que conheci na vida. Se ele se sente como seu pai, eu me sinto como sua mãe... Não que eu tenha idade pra isso, é claro.

Louis deu um beijo no rosto da amiga.

— Vamos descer? Harry precisa de nós. — completou.

Harry estava sentado no chão, ao lado da irmã, que dormia. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu Louis entrar com os cabelos limpos e perfumados. Ele usava tênis, jeans e uma camiseta de malha leve, mas para ele estava maravilhoso. Sophia notou a mudança na expressão dele e, apesar de lhe causar calafrios a ideia de ficar sozinha em qualquer lugar daquela casa, achou que estava na hora de uma retirada estratégica:

— Vou até a cozinha preparar um café pra nós. Creio que nós todos pre­cisamos, não? — e saiu, rezando para que nada de estranho acontecesse.

— Como ela está? — Louis perguntou.

— Tranquila como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— E o médico?

— A caminho. Estava terminando um parto quando liguei. Sabe como é cidade pequena... Temos só um médico em Blue Hills.

Louis olhava para ele, cujo cansaço era visível. Surgiram rugas de preocupação na testa de Harry quando ele falou, olhando para a irmã:

— Não sei o que há com ela... Gemma sempre foi meio esquisita, mas nunca agiu como hoje... Ou ontem...

— Ontem?

Ele olhou para Louis e contou, com voz triste, o episódio da noite anterior.

— Puxa... Que coisa mais assustadora. Há algo que eu possa fazer?

— Não creio... A não ser desculpá-la por tentar destruir sua casa, e desculpar a mim por ter tratado você tão mal e duvidado das coisas que me disse.

— Eu também duvidaria se alguém me contasse uma história des­sas. — garantiu, com voz suave.

— Parece uma maldição. Cresci ouvindo histórias sobre o fantasma do meu tio-bisavô e acho que reagi a elas simplesmente negando o assunto.

— Todo mundo nega esse tipo de assunto, Harry. Você conhece alguém capaz de admitir publicamente que vê espíritos ou que fantasmas existem?

— Conheço: você.

— Isso faz de mim um doido varrido?

— De jeito nenhum. — respondeu ele, passando o dedo pelo rosto de Louis. — Isso faz de você um homem forte, que não se importa com a opinião dos outros.

— Sei... Um chato e teimoso. — Louis brincou.

— Não. Alguém notável, e muito bonito.

— Ora... Isso é o que eu chamo de homem difícil, Harry Styles. Tive de brigar com você e recorrer a um fantasma pra conseguir um elogio seu.

— E você... — Harry disse, levantando para abrir a porta para o médico que tinha acabado de chegar. — É um adversário à altura.

Louis cumprimentou o doutor Niall Horan e se retirou dis­cretamente, indo juntar-se a Sophia na cozinha. A mulher deu um pulo quando o viu:

— Louis! Deus do céu, que susto!

— Desculpe. — Louis disse, rindo — Quer ajuda?

— Claro! Onde está Harry?

— Com o médico. Achei melhor deixá-los à vontade.

— Fez bem. Agora vá mexendo aquela panela e me conte uma coisa que ainda não entendi: como Harry veio parar aqui?

Louis narrou o que sabia.

— Incrível! Quanto mais coisas eu descubro, mas arrepiante esta história fica! Como a filha da Ada Betsy podia saber?

— Nem imagino. — disse Louis, contemplando o espetáculo do amanhecer pela janela — Só sei que tão logo a situação de Gemma esteja resolvida, vou atrás de alguém para escavar o poço. Quem sabe assim, todos nós conseguimos ter sossego?

— Nisso eu posso ajudar. E vou mandar um dos funcionários da pousada ficar aqui esperando a chegada dos móveis.

— Nossa! Tinha me esquecido disso!

— Hoje vai ser um dia cheio e ainda nem conseguimos dormir.

Harry apareceu na porta, com ar preocupado, pedindo que eles o acompanhassem — O doutor Horan quer falar com vocês.

Louis e Sophia repetiram ao médico a história que ele já tinha ouvido de Harry.

— E como ela está?— Sophia perguntou.

— Em coma leve. Pedi uma ambulância. Ela precisa ser hospitalizada.

— Em coma? — espantou-se, duvidando do médico.

— Um coma leve. É como se ela estivesse desligada. Isso às vezes acompanha um grande pico de estresse.

— Meu Deus! Sinto muito, Harry. — Louis disse, consternado, enquanto algo lhe dizia que o que afligia Gemma tinha muito mais a ver com os estranhos acontecimentos em sua casa do que com qualquer problema de saúde.

— Quanto tempo até a ambulância chegar, Niall?

— Uns 40 minutos, Sophia.

— Nesse caso, vamos tomar um café enquanto esperamos. Todos aqui precisam repor as energias.

O médico os acompanhou, elogiando a reforma da casa e o extre­mo cuidado com os detalhes.

— Tem ótimo gosto, senhor Tomlinson. E esse aroma de rosas que espalhou pelo ambiente é delicioso.

Harry, Louis e Sophia trocaram olhares em silêncio, acompa­nhando o médico até a cozinha.

_Parada ao lado de Gemma, a menina retirou uma flor do buquê que carregava e a colocou sobre o peito dela. Sabia que era, assim como ela, vítima de alguém cruel, que não pouparia esforços para manter seus segredos, ainda que eles não fizessem mais diferença agora. A flor prote­geria aquela pobre criatura, mas em breve seria preciso muito mais para impedir que uma tragédia sem precedentes se abatesse sobre a casa._

Por fim a ambulância chegou, levando Gemma para o hospital. Harry se despediu dos amigos e seguiu com a irmã.

— Venha... — disse Sophia, levando Louis para dentro — Vamos arrumar a cozinha.

Os dois olharam para a pia sem coragem de abrir a torneira.

— Ah, que bobagem! — Louis disse. — Vá me passando a louça que eu lavo.

— E agora? — Sophia perguntou quando tudo já estava arrumado.

— Pensei em ir com você até a pousada para providenciarmos a escavação do poço... E, se sua oferta de enviar alguém para receber os móveis ainda estiver de pé, eu gostaria de descansar um pouco por lá. O que acha?

— Perfeito, mas avise sua amiga do outro mundo pra deixar a porta do seu quarto aberta.

Louis riu.

— Se você não se importa, também quero passar no Jimmy pra acertar a compra do carro.

— Claro, vamos lá.

 

.

 

 

O dia amanheceu claro e ensolarado e já dava mostras de que seria quente, com tempo limpo e céu muito azul, quando Louis e Sophia deixaram a casa, cujos jardins começavam a verdejar.

Louis acordou no fim do dia, sentindo o corpo dormente e preguiçoso. Dormiu por horas, mergulhado em um sono sem sonhos, consequência do cansaço e das emoções da noite anterior. Percorreu, com olhar lento, o aconchegante quarto onde Sophia o instalou, enquan­to as lembranças do dia retornavam aos poucos. Fez um bom negócio com Jimmy, usando seu carro como parte do pagamento. Ele prometeu entregar o jipe no dia seguinte pela manhã, lavado, polido e com tanque cheio. Harry deu notícias de Gemma que, apesar de continuar desa­cordada, estava bem de saúde. Ele parecia cansado e abatido ao telefone, precisando, assim como ele, de boas horas de sono profundo. O mais impor­tante, no entanto, foi a contratação da empresa que ia escavar o poço. Os trabalhos começariam em dois dias, bem de manhãzinha, e, se tudo corresse bem, terminariam no fim do dia. Tinha certeza de que seu so­nho não era apenas produto da imaginação, mas uma visão de fatos que realmente aconteceram.

Levantou da cama sem vontade alguma, enquanto olhava as horas. Já era quase noite em Blue Hills e ele esperava conseguir dormir em paz quando chegasse em casa. Lembrou-se de Harry e da maneira carinhosa como o tratou. _“Nossa,_ _totalmente diferente daquele grosso da manhã de ontem"_ , pensou. _"Mas agora não é_ _hora de pensar nisso. Preciso me vestir e comer alguma coisa. Estou faminto!"_

Alguns minutos depois de Louis, Sophia entrou no restaurante e como ele, tinha acabado de acordar. Entregou-lhe um papel dobrado e chamou o garçom: também estava morrendo de fome.

— O que é isto? — Louis perguntou, lendo os números anotados no papel.

— O telefone do Harry. Ele pediu pra você ligar assim que puder.

— Pare, Sophia!

— Parar com o quê?

— De fazer essa cara!

— Mas eu não fiz nada! Tome... — deu-lhe o cardápio — Peça alguma coisa pra comer e eu te conto sobre seu quarto novo.

Jantaram com redobrado apetite. Sophia, que observava atentamen­te Louis devorando a refeição, riu:

— E pensar que você mal se alimentava em Nova York!

— Meu apetite melhorou muito. Se continuar neste ritmo, logo vou precisar de um Spa.

— Lou, eu quero te dizer uma coisa, mas não quero que se ofenda, está bem?

— Claro, diga.

— É sobre sua casa. Independentemente das coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo, ela é sua, o seu lar. Quando vai tomar posse dela de verdade?

— Como assim? Não estou entendendo.

— Bem, você fez uma reforma magnífica e ela está linda. Mas, agora que já está lá, parece que você não é o dono. É como se estivesse só de passagem. Tem a ver com problemas financeiros? Está preocupado por­que está sem dinheiro?

— De jeito nenhum. Claro que gastei bastante com a compra e a reforma, mas ainda tenho uma boa reserva. E combinei com Liam que vou trabalhar três vezes por semana via computador. Assim não preciso ir à Nova York.

— Que computador, Louis? Você não tem nada, a não ser um lindo casarão vazio!

— Tem razão, mas... Olhe, pode parecer maluquice, só que me dá um prazer imenso vê-la renovada, bonita, clara. É como se fosse um desrespeito decorá-la... Como se eu estivesse danificando a perfeição que vejo nela. E também... — confessou envergonhado — Não sei direito o que colocar ali. Meu apartamento em Nova York era muito pequeno.

— Primeiro, não estamos falando de um museu. A casa é sua! Des­respeito é deixá-la vazia. Segundo, pra que você tem uma amiga que en­tende tudo de decoração? Vamos montar sua casa juntos, Lou, e prome­to que ela vai ficar linda.

— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso mesmo?

— Absoluta. Aliás, já comecei.

— Como assim?

— Você vai ver quando chegar em casa. Agora... — disse, fazendo sinal ao garçom — Vamos à sobremesa.

Antes de sair, Louis retornou a ligação de Harry, que atendeu com voz de quem acabava de acordar.

 — Olá, Lou. Como está você?

— Bem melhor. E você?

— Menos cansado. Dormi praticamente o dia inteiro.

— Você queria falar comigo?

— Queria saber como você está... Sophia me disse que as escavações começam depois de amanhã.

— Isso mesmo. Olhe, estou voltando pra casa agora com alguém da pousada. Posso falar com você mais tarde?

— Claro! Se quiser, também pode me convidar pra um café e con­versamos pessoalmente. Juro que não vou reclamar. — arriscou.

— Então está certo. Não tem medo que eu envenene seu café?

— Acho que depois do que passamos juntos, estou mais ou menos seguro. Nos vemos em meia hora?

— Combinado. — Louis disse, desligando o telefone com um sorriso que não conseguiu disfarçar.

Sophia deu uma risada e, imitando com as mãos o movimento de sinos, rodeou Louis, cantando:

— Blém, blém, blém...

— Sophia, não amole!

 

 

Assim que chegou em casa, Louis ficou encantado com as enormes floreiras que rodeavam a varanda, repletas de flores grandes e vermelhas cujo nome desconhecia. Havia também dois lindos bancos de madeira com almofadas coloridas junto às paredes laterais da grande porta de entrada.

— Como ela conseguiu isso tão depressa? — Perguntou ao rapaz que o levou de volta.

— Sophia praticamente obrigou o florista a instalar as jardineiras e os bancos que vieram da pousada. Depois da reforma, há três anos, eles acabaram encostados no galpão, assim como outras peças que trouxemos.

Nessa hora, o outro rapaz que Sophia mandou para acompanhar a entrega dos móveis veio se encontrar com eles.

— Boa noite, senhor Tomlinson. Espero que goste dos arranjos que fizemos. — disse, com um sorriso.

Louis deu aos dois uma boa gorjeta pelo trabalho e os dispen­sou. Queria saborear seus novos móveis, sozinho. Encontrou, logo na entrada, uma mesinha usada como aparador e sobre ela um grande vaso de metal, cheio de flores do campo. Leu o cartão, sentindo-se como uma criança diante de um presente inesperado:

_“Espero que goste de tudo"_

_Amor, Sophia_

 

Em cada parte da casa havia uma ou outra peça que, embora pe­quenas, deixavam os ambientes mais alegres e pessoais. Sophia espalhou plantas em lugares estratégicos e colocou, na frente da lareira principal, um antigo sofá em L, revestido de veludo azul bem vivo que contrastava com o piso e as paredes claras, colorindo o lugar. Um banco de estilo, revestido do mesmo veludo, foi colocado em um dos lados do corredor de cima e no chão, uma passadeira um pouco mais estreita que o piso, deixava o local muito aconchegante. A maior surpresa, contudo, o esperava em seu quarto. Os móveis estavam perfeitamente distribuídos e a cama arrumada com lençóis e colchas sobrepostos, combinando-se na padronagem.

O telefone estava no criado-mudo e sobre o móvel com gavetas havia um grande vaso de cristal com muitas rosas vermelhas. Louis se jogou na cama, rindo sozinho, feliz com a sensação de estar em sua casa. Ligou para a amiga, agradecido:

— Está tudo maravilhoso! Como conseguiu esse milagre em tão pouco tempo?

— Querido, nunca duvide do poder das mulheres de Blue Hills! Conseguimos qualquer coisa!

 

 

Louis escolheu roupas simples, mas que lhe ficavam muito bem e causaram um impacto muito agradável em Harry: jeans, camiseta branca simples e botas. Quando abriu a porta para recebê-lo, viu um Harry bem barbeado, usando roupas novas e um belo casaco de couro, que lhe aumentava ainda mais o aspecto forte e viril.

— Entre. — disse. — Venha ver as novidades.

— Boas, eu espero. — Harry respondeu, estendendo-lhe uma cesta com frutas frescas. — São pra você. Não tinha nada para trazer e achei que gostaria disto.

— Adorei. — Louis disse, mordendo uma ameixa suculenta. — Venha, quero que veja meu sofá novo.

Levou-o pela casa, empolgado com os poucos móveis que possuía, sem perceber o efeito que a alegria brilhando em seus olhos e faces exer­ciam no rapaz. Harry o olhava, imaginando como uma pessoa que mal conhecia podia lhe agradar tanto. Não era só sua beleza nem a maneira despretensiosa como agia, mas a coragem, a firmeza em seu modo de ser que o atraíam. Louis com certeza era uma pessoa rara e na discussão na loja do Jimmy, já tinha percebido que estava fascinado por ele.

— Então... — Louis perguntou — O que achou de tudo?

— Gostei, mas isso é só o começo, não? Ou você vai deixar a casa assim?

— Claro que não, seu tonto! Pretendo deixá-la linda de morrer.

— A linda casa de um lindo homem... É, combina. — Harry disse, olhando-o com intensidade.

Louis sentiu-se corar e, sem saber como, respondeu:

— Vamos... Fazer o café?

Sentados na cozinha, conversando sobre a vida, os dois ficaram espantados ao descobrirem quanto tinham em comum: ambos se for­maram em finanças, adoravam animais e crianças e nenhum deles tinha realmente se apaixonado por alguém e vivido um grande amor.

— E o que você acha que o homem perfeito deve ter?

— Uma qualidade essencial? Fora moral e caráter firme, pernas for­tes e musculosas também ajudam. — Louis disse, brincando — E pra você, como deve ser o homem ideal?

— Ele deve ter coragem, personalidade, beleza e belos olhos azuis...

Harry o olhava daquele jeito novamente, deixando-o sem graça. Louis levantou, perguntando:

— Mais café?

Harry também levantou e se colocou ao seu lado. Sentia uma atração muito forte por ele, mas não sabia como agir. Louis se sentia afetado pela proximidade do rapaz e nem ousava se mexer. Então aconteceu o inimaginável: Harry caiu na risada. Aquele homem, com fama de mal-humorado e briguento, ria de si próprio, do embaraço de Louis e da situação em que se encontravam.

— O que é tão engraçado?

— Nós parecemos dois patetas, sem saber o que fazer.

Louis o olhou sorrindo e foi abraçado, sentindo o perfume envolvente que Harry usava.

— Quer ir ao cinema comigo amanhã, Louis Tomlinson?

— Existe cinema por aqui?

— Um só, com uma sessão diária exibindo filmes antigos. O dono é um professor de artes aposentado, que mora em Blue Hills há muitos anos. E então?

— Eu adoraria.

— E depois jantamos? Um encontro de verdade?

— Com certeza. Mas só se você me trouxer uma caixa de bombons. — brincou.

— Então está combinado, Senhor: você terá seus bombons! — e novamente o abraçou com muito carinho, desfrutando do prazer que era tê-lo nos braços.

— Você tem lenha aqui? — Harry perguntou.

— No porão, eu acho. Por quê?

— Me mostre. Vamos inaugurar sua lareira.

— Em maio?

— E por que não? Se ficar muito quente, abrimos as janelas!

Sentados no confortável sofá que Sophia providenciou, Harry e Louis se sentiam totalmente à vontade, como se já se conhecessem há tempos. Ele contou a Louis muitas coisas sobre a cidade e seus tipos estra­nhos, e também sobre lugares fantásticos para passeios nos arredores de Blue Hills, muitos só conhecidos pela população local.

As chamas da grande lareira coloriam os cabelos de Louis com tons avermelhados, deixando-o ainda mais lindo. Harry o olhou por longos minutos em silêncio, fascinado por tamanha beleza.

— O que foi? — Louis perguntou.

— Nada. Só estava admirando o garoto com quem vou sair amanhã...

— E o que achou dele? — perguntou, fazendo pose.

— Simplesmente maravilhoso!

— Bem, eu diria que ele também não achou você de se jogar fora.

— Só isso?

— Do jeito que é convencido, Harry Styles, isso é o má­ximo que posso dizer. — e deu uma risada alegre.

— Bem, quem mandou eu me meter com o Mr. Nova York? — e puxou Louis, aninhando-o contra o peito. — Lou... Acha que estamos indo muito depressa?

— Depressa? Você nem tentou me beijar ainda... O que eu não dei­xaria, é claro.

— E posso saber por quê?

— Ora, um rapaz indefeso como eu precisa se valorizar. Afinal, estamos no interior.

Harry o puxou para mais perto. Ficaram assim, observando a madei­ra queimar, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Evitaram qualquer assunto que lembrasse Gemma ou o que aconteceu na noite anterior, até Louis perguntar:

— O que acha que acontece com esta casa?

— Além de precisar de móveis? — perguntou, acariciando suave­mente os cabelos dele — Não sei, Lou. Nunca ouvi ninguém falar nada sobre este lugar. Ao contrário, os boatos eram sempre sobre a casa onde moro.

— Que boatos?

Harry contou sobre o tio bisavô, seu triste destino e as lendas que se criaram em torno dele.

— Nossa, que história!

— Pois é. Nasci naquela casa e nunca aconteceu nada ali que justifi­casse tanto diz que diz. E, segundo me consta, meu tio-bisavô não ia se casar com a tal Taylor Swift.

— Como assim?

— Meu avô sempre comentava que a história de Philiip ter morrido de paixão era pura mentira, pois ia desmanchar o casamento com Taylor se ela não tivesse morrido. E que o nome da pessoa que ele balbuciou na hora da morte foi outro.

— Qual?

— Não sei, Lou. Eu era muito criança, e você sabe como são as crianças...

— Mas, e esta casa? O que sabe dela?

— A propriedade pertenceu a Ruppert Montgomery, um velho res­mungão que brigou com a família e morreu quando eu tinha oito anos. De lá pra cá ficou apodrecendo, completamente abandonada, até ser comprada por Louis Tomlinson, um metido lá de Nova York.

— Muito engraçadinho. Mas nunca ocorreram coisas estranhas aqui?

— Não que eu saiba. E acredite, do jeito que é o pessoal da cidade, qualquer coisa esquisita que acontecesse todo muito ia ficar sabendo.

— Será então... Que o problema sou eu? — perguntou, com olhar de preocupação.

Harry o puxou de novo para si, tranquilizando-o:

— Como alguém tão encantador pode ser um problema? Não se preocupe, nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo.

— Harry, queria te perguntar uma coisa e espero que não fique cha­teado... Sua irmã tem algum problema?

Aquele assunto, que sempre se mostrava um peso enorme para Harry e do qual ele fugia como o diabo da cruz, fluiu naturalmente, sem que precisasse fazer qualquer esforço para falar de Gemma. Além disso, contou boa parte de sua vida para Louis, sentindo-se perfei­tamente à vontade. Louis o ouviu sem interromper, imaginando como ele devia sofrer com tudo aquilo.

— Como disse, ela sempre foi esquisita, mas nada parecido com esses acessos que aconteceram. Não consigo entender...

— E como ela está?

— Segundo os médicos, muito bem. Acham que deve recobrar a consciência em alguns dias.

— Se eu puder fazer algo pra ajudar é só me dizer.

— Obrigado. — ele sorriu.

Involuntariamente, Louis bocejou e Harry achou que era hora de ir.

— OK, sinal para bater em retirada. Me acompanha até a porta?

— Desculpe, eu não quis...

— Lou, fique tranquilo. Estamos todos precisando muito descansar depois da noite passada. — disse e levantou.

Louis o levou até a varanda para se despedir. Harry o abraçou e deu um beijo em sua testa:

— Espero que durma com os anjos. Como ainda não tivemos nosso encontro oficial, só posso beijar sua testa.

— Ok. Bom sono pra você também.

— Amanhã às 18h30?

Louis afirmou com a cabeça e sorriu. Harry entrou no carro, sentindo o coração leve como uma pluma, certo de que naquele momento seu mundo estava em perfeita paz.

Assim que o veículo partiu, Louis entrou e subiu a escada, pen­sando em como aquele grandão lhe fazia bem. De repente, quando che­gou em seu quarto, um suave aroma de rosas invadiu suas narinas. Ele não sabia se vinha do vaso sobre o móvel ou de sua amiga invisível. Antes de adormecer pensando em Harry, disse baixinho:

— Se você está aqui, me ajude a ter bons sonhos...

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Louis viu seu quarto mobiliado de forma diferente, com as paredes forradas por uma seda salmão bem clara, que dava ao ambiente um ar alegre e aconchegante. No lugar do pesado móvel com ga­vetas, uma grande penteadeira com espelho de cristal e muitas almofadas sobre a cama. A porta se abriu e ele viu, com espantosa clareza, a menina entrar com um vaso de cristal repleto de rosas vermelhas e colocá-lo sobre uma mesinha ao lado da janela._

_— Suas flores, senhor. — disse ela para alguém que Louis não via._

_— Obrigado, Anette, estão lindas como sempre. Venha aqui, tenho um presente para você._

_O h_ _omem levantou e Louis viu a si mesmo vestindo um elegante traje, muito em moda no século_ _XIX._ _Seus cabelos, porém, eram escuros, assim como seus olhos. O homem tirou uma caixinha da gaveta do criado-mudo e entregou a Anette. Dentro havia uma correntinha de ouro, cuja face principal trazia uma delicada rosa esculpida e no verso os dizeres:_

_"Para Anette Miller, de C.M.”_

_A moça abraçou o patrão com alegria:_

_— Oh, muito obrigada, senhor!_

_— É para que nunca se esqueça de mim e do carinho que tenho por você._

_Nesse instante, Anette correu para a janela e virou-se para o homem:_

_— É ele, senhor! Ele chegou!_

_O homem se aproximou da janela e Louis viu alguém que, exceto pelos cabelos curtos e claros, era uma cópia exata de Harry Styles._

 

 

Uma buzina começou a soar insistentemente, junto com os sinos da campainha, e Louis acordou. Olhou para o relógio, enquanto ouvia o vozeirão de Jimmy chamando por ele. Sete horas. _"Deus, será que todo mundo madruga nesta_ _cidade?",_ pensou.

Enrolado em seu roupão de banho, abriu a porta, ainda sonolento, apertando os olhos pela claridade da manhã.

— Bom dia, senhor Tomlinson! — disse o homem com entusiasmo — Está um magnífico dia! Eu o acordei?

— O que você acha, Jimmy? — perguntou, entre bocejos.

— Queira me desculpar. É costume de cidade pequena: todo mun­do acorda cedo. Vim trazer seu carro. — disse, apontando o jipe que reluzia à luz do sol.

— Você quer um café? — Louis perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

— Outra hora. Hoje ainda tenho muito que fazer. E esse aí... — disse, apontando o rapazinho que dirigia uma caminhonete com os dizeres: "Compre no Jimmy" — É meio tonto. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho na loja. Bem, as chaves estão no contato, os documentos no porta-luvas e o tanque cheio, como combinamos.

— Obrigado, Jimmy. — Louis se despediu, enquanto o rapazi­nho manobrava a caminhonete e partia.

Louis olhou para o carro e o saudou:

— Bem-vindo à sua nova casa, querido!

Deu um tapinha no capô e entrou, sentindo-se feliz da vida.

 

Tomou um delicioso banho, deixou o quarto impecável, e foi pre­parar o café da manhã. Enquanto mexia os ovos na frigideira, pensava no sonho que teve. Se nada daquilo fosse produto de sua imaginação - como tinha certeza de que não era - então ele já tinha morado ali em um passado distante. E a menina das rosas, Anette Miller, era alguém de quem gostava muito. _"Por isso me sinto tão bem quando ela_ _está aqui, e por isso Emily Betsy disse que a menina me protege. Mas o que será_ _que_ _significa C.M.?",_ pensou. Na mesma hora, uma frase de Sophia surgiu em sua mente:

_Quer saber alguma coisa sobre alguém? Consulte Clement Murdock!_

Pois ia fazer isso ainda naquela manhã. E compraria uma roupa nova para sair com Harry. Suas roupas da cidade eram muito sérias para a ocasião. Em seguida, iria a uma loja de móveis e... Seus planos foram interrompidos pelo som da campainha. _"Definitivamente preciso instalar um porteiro eletrônico aqui."_ Um menino de no máximo 12 anos estava parado na frente da sua porta, carregando um enorme buquê de flores coloridas.

— Senhor Louis Tomlinson?

— Sim?

— O senhor Harry Styles enviou. Espero que goste, porque meu patrão, o senhor Jansen, riu do senhor Styles e ele ficou muito bravo.

Louis não conteve o riso, enquanto pegava umas moedas para dar ao garoto. Ele montou na bicicleta todo feliz e por pouco não bateu de frente com o carro de Sophia, que passava pelo portão.

Louis leu o cartão de Harry, ainda achando graça do menino:

— Flores logo de manhã? — perguntou a moça, descendo do carro. — Posso adivinhar quem mandou?

— Entre. — Louis disse, rindo. — Preciso falar com você.

Enquanto arrumava as flores em um caldeirão, já que não tinha vasos, contou à amiga o sonho que teve aquela noite e suas intenções de procurar Clement Murdock.

— É claro que vamos procurá-lo! Depois do que vi aqui na outra noite, não duvido mais de nada. — disse Sophia. — Agora me conte sobre Harry.

Conforme Louis ia narrando os acontecimentos da noite anterior, a amiga ficava cada vez mais surpresa. Finalmente, Louis contou como os dois se despediram e Sophia não perdeu tempo:

— Ele quer se casar com você! — E, calando o outro com um gesto, continuou: — Harry é um homem criado no interior. Mesmo tendo estudado em Yale e morado em Boston, isso não tira dele os princípios que apren­deu por aqui. Se quisesse apenas uma aventura, tinha se atirado sobre você feito cão faminto. Em vez disso, tratou-o com respeito e, o mais impressionante, falou sobre sua família, ou seja, de acordo com as regras de Blue Hills, o bonitão está pensando em se comprometer!

— Mas...

— Nem mas, nem meio mas. Acredite, é assim que as coisas funcio­nam por aqui. Por mais incrível que pareça, Harry está apaixonado. E tem mais: aposto 100 dólares que, antes da noite terminar, vocês vão estar comprometidos. Agora pegue sua carteira, entre no seu lindo carro e me siga. Vamos falar com Clement Murdock.

 

.

 

Quando o homem viu os dois entrarem na loja, franziu a testa, imaginando o que queriam agora.

— Bom dia, Sophia, Louis...

— Bom dia, Clement. — responderam em uníssono.

— Em que posso ajudá-los? Vieram atrás de algo para a casa de Louis?

— Na verdade... — disse Sophia — Viemos atrás de informações.

— Mas por que comigo? Não passo de um pobre antiquário...

— Não se faça de inocente, homem! Você sabe tudo desta cidade: passado, presente e talvez até futuro.

— Muito bem. O que querem saber agora?

Louis explicou o que queria, omitindo, é claro, o sonho que teve.

— Humm... As iniciais C.M. só podem significar Christian Montgomery, um tio do velho Ruppert Montgomery. O outro nome preciso pesquisar. Farei isso hoje à noite e amanhã de manhã ligo para informar. Está bem assim?

— Ótimo. Mas nem uma palavra disso a ninguém. — disse Sophia.

— Ora, para quem eu falaria? Minha boca é um túmulo.

— Sei... Um túmulo aberto!

Os dois se despediram e saíram.

— E agora, o que quer fazer? — Sophia perguntou ao saírem da loja.

— Comprar uma roupa pra usar hoje. Minhas roupas são muito sérias...

— Quer ir a New Haven?

— Pensei em comprar aqui mesmo.

Louis acabou saindo da loja com várias sacolas de roupa. A proprietária não sabia o que fazer para ele.

— Estava pensando em ver alguns móveis depois do almoço. O que acha, Sophia?

— Onde estão as amostras de tecidos que te dei?

— Em casa.

— Então almoçamos e depois vamos ver isso.

Mais tarde, deitados na cama de Louis, os dois examinavam tecidos e papéis de parede com ar compenetrado. Louis, lembrando-se do sonho, procurou um tecido igual ao que viu, em tom salmão. Encon­trou um praticamente idêntico para forrar as paredes do quarto. Para os outros cômodos escolheu cores mais vivas e aconchegantes.

— Muito bem... — disse Sophia, recolhendo as amostras — Vou levar isto comigo e deixar na tapeçaria. Assim, quando vierem medir as janelas, já fazem isso com as paredes também. Amanhã você vai ter mais um dia cheio, com o pessoal do poço por aqui e tudo mais.

— É mesmo. — Louis concordou. — Não vejo a hora de cavar o poço e tirar essa história a limpo de uma vez.

 

 

Sophia voltou para a pousada, deixando Louis com seus pensamen­tos. Era o primeiro momento que tinha paia si próprio naquele dia, para avaliar sua vida, suas decisões. As palavras da amiga sobre Harry querer um compromisso sério o assustaram um pouco. Seria mesmo verdade? E se fosse, ele estava pronto para decidir sobre algo tão importante?

Enquanto guardava as roupas que comprou, lembrou-se de outro comentário muito pertinente da amiga: ele parecia um turista naquela casa em que tinha investido tanto dinheiro. Mas não por muito tempo. Louis ia mudar isso, impondo sua marca no lugar e vendo seu modo de ser refletido em cada centímetro quadrado.

Esse pensamento o levou ao próximo: Anette Miller e os estranhos acon­tecimentos que se desenrolavam ao seu redor. Apesar de não sentir medo de nada, estava lidando com fatos no mínimo insólitos. Sem falar em um assas­sinato, caso o sonho sobre o poço realmente se confirmasse. Será que estava preparado para lidar com todas aquelas situações ao mesmo tempo?

A campainha tocou exatamente às 18h30 e Louis, usando uma camiseta branca com estampas e jeans muito justos, abriu a porta. Harry o olhou com admira­ção. Ele estava muito elegante, com jeans e uma malha de linha marrom que destacava seu tórax forte e musculoso.

— Senhor... — disse, entregando uma caixa enfeitada com um vis­toso laço vermelho — Seus chocolates.

— Que gentileza, que espontaneidade! — Louis brincou.

— Lindo carro. — Harry disse, sorrindo, enquanto apontava o jipe. — Você tem bom gosto.

— Obrigado. Você não imagina a fera que tive de enfrentar pra ficar com ele.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada e abriu a porta do carro para Louis.

Depois de assistirem a um antigo drama na pequena sala de projeção do professor Cohen, foram jantar em um charmoso restaurante na saída de Blue Hills. Louis adorou o lugar. Muito alegre, poucas mesas e comida deliciosa.

Conversaram sobre amenidades e brincaram muito em cima dos comentários que estavam despertando na cidade. Após o jantar, Harry o levou para um lugar chamado informalmente de A Janela Estrelada. O lugar oferecia uma deslumbrante visão do céu noturno e era famoso por ser muito frequentado pelos namorados.

Desceram do carro para caminhar um pouco. Harry mantinha os braços firmes em volta de Louis, quando falou:

— Você é um homem incrível, Lou. Além de lindo, tem qualidades excepcionais.

— Obrigado.

— Nem sei como dizer isso... Na verdade, acho que estou até meio destreinado pra esse tipo de coisa... Mas queria que soubesse que estou muito envolvido por você, que te acho muito especial mesmo...

— Pelo que parece, você está destreinado mesmo. — Louis disse, com um sorriso maroto.

— É, estou e muito! Bem, é o seguinte: você... Será que você... Eu queria saber se você quer ser meu namorado! Pronto. Falei.

Louis o olhou, disfarçando o riso, e Harry desabafou:

— Deus, que ridículo! Estou parecendo um idiota! — e caiu na gar­galhada junto com Louis, que em seguida beijou seus lábios suavemente.

— Nunca senti por ninguém o que sinto por você, Harry. Sei que posso ser muito feliz ao seu lado.

— Então, a partir de hoje, se alguém perguntar, pode dizer que você é o garoto de Harry Styles! Venha, vou te levar pra casa. — disse, abraçando-o.

Enquanto voltavam, Louis contou-lhe seu sonho e a conversa com Clement.

— Quanto mais ouço essas coisas, mais impossível tudo me parece. Mas uma coisa é certa: foi muita coincidência você ter sonhado com as iniciais de alguém que realmente morou na casa.

— Estou com muita esperança de que amanhã esses mistérios vão ser esclarecidos.

Harry parou o carro em frente à varanda da casa e perguntou:

— Lou, e se não tiver nada no poço? E se o que você teve foram apenas sonhos?

— A lama não foi sonho, o perfume de rosas não é sonho...

— Eu sei... — Harry disse, enquanto acompanhava Louis até a porta — Mas a escavação pode não dar em nada. Você tem algum plano B?

— Se não encontrarmos nada no poço, vou seguir o conselho de Ada Betsy e chamar alguém pra benzer este lugar.

Entraram juntos na casa e Louis parecia um pouco abatido. Sem saber se devia deixá-lo só, Harry foi direto:

— Você quer que eu vá embora ou...

— Não. — Louis disse, olhando nos seus olhos — Fique comigo. Eu me sinto mais protegido com você aqui.

Harry o abraçou.

— Você é forte, Lou. Vem enfrentando a situação com uma cora­gem e determinação como poucas vezes vi na vida.

— Tive de aprender a ser assim. Na minha profissão, um minuto de hesitação pode representar a perda de milhões.

Harry o apertou nos braços, com um misto de admiração e carinho, querendo nunca mais soltá-lo.

— Eu gostaria. — Louis disse. Harry o olhou sem entender. — Você me perguntou se eu gostaria de ser seu namorado e eu não respondi. Pois saiba que gostaria muito. E agora, me beije como jamais beijou alguém antes...

Era como se o próprio tempo tivesse parado no momento em que seus lábios se tocaram. Louis se entregou àquele beijo como se esti­vesse adormecido durante toda a sua vida e Harry, como um verdadeiro príncipe encantado, despertou-o para uma alegria que ele nem sonhava existir. Beijaram-se muitas vezes com intensidade. Tomados pelo desejo de um amor sem fronteiras, seus corpos gritavam para se transformar em um só. Os lábios de Louis eram macios, úmidos, quentes e ávidos. O desejo de um pelo outro explodia numa avassaladora fome de carícias. Eles não conseguiam se afastar. Harry percorria o corpo de Louis com suas mãos grandes e fortes, querendo tomá-lo todo de uma só vez, e Louis se compri­mia nele, totalmente consumido pelo fogo da paixão. Trançou as pernas na cintura dele e Harry caminhou com ele assim até o sofá, beijando seu rosto, pescoço, ombros, sem querer largá-lo um só segundo. Colocou-o em cima do seu corpo, louco de vontade, enquanto abria o botão de seus jeans e buscava tocá-lo em sua intimidade. Louis soltou um gemido alto quando as mãos de Harry começaram a acariciá-lo intimamente, masturbando-o lentamente, e agarrou-se ainda mais ao corpo rijo daquele homem que o enlouquecia. Beijando sua boca, Harry tirou sua camiseta e passou as mãos espalmadas pela sua pele macia e aveludada, quase o arranhando-o; seu desejo era tão forte que ele mal conseguia respirar. Gentilmente, afastou-o para admirar seu corpo e Louis começou a despi-lo. Ambos estavam tomados pela necessidade de se possuírem, de se misturarem de corpo e alma.

Os olhos de Louis cintilaram de desejo quando, ao abrir as calças do amado, sentiu nas mãos seu membro firme e pulsante, prova do desejo que o dominava. Completamente nu, Harry encostou-se nele por inteiro, sentindo o calor de seu corpo enquanto Louis gemia, arranhava-lhe as costas e o beijava com voracidade.

— Quero ver você, Lou. — Harry disse, afastando-se dele. — Sinto necessidade de vê-lo nu, de admirar esse corpo maravilhoso.

Louis se levantou e ficou à sua frente, sorrindo. Ele começou a tirar seus jeans, devorando-o com os olhos. Mas suas emoções transcendiam o mero desejo físico. Aquilo era mais. Era uma paixão de alma, um amor que, uma vez experimentado, jamais poderia ser esquecido. Encantado em vê-lo despido, fascinado por aquele corpo cheiroso e cheio de curvas provocantes, Harry o virou de costas e se encostou nele, sentindo suas náde­gas macias em sua pele. Acariciando seu membro por trás, sussurrou:

— Eu te amo, Louis.

Louis se virou para olhá-lo, mas não teve tempo de falar. Harry o dominou com um beijo profundo, massageando suas nádegas, rodeou sua entrada com um dedo. Louis tremia de desejo quando Harry o deitou no sofá, afastou as pernas dele e beijou suas coxas, deixando leves mordidas, lambendo, deixando um rastro de fogo na pele macia. Harry sorriu, beijando sua virilha, descendo um pouco e lambendo sua ereção, da glande até sua entrada, introduzindo-a com sua língua. Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Louis, extasiado que estava ao sentir o primeiro toque dos dedos de Harry dentro de si, tirando-lhe a respiração e deixando-o completamente vulnerável.

Harry colocou as pernas de Louis em seus ombros e o penetrou suavemente. Louis quase desmaiou de prazer ao sentir o calor dele mistu­rando-se ao seu.

Algumas estocadas depois, eles trocaram várias vezes de posição, até que finalmente alcançaram o orgasmo juntos, misturando prazer, amor e uma saudade secular num verdadeiro caldeirão de sensações.

Permaneceram unidos até sentirem seus corpos relaxarem. Então, com toda ternura, Harry o ajeitou sobre seu peito, acariciando seus cabelos.

— Lou... Nunca, em toda a minha vida, senti isso. Nenhum homem que conheci despertou em mim sequer um décimo do que estou sentin­do. Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas... É como se você sempre tivesse sido meu.

— Eu... Eu sinto a mesma coisa, Harry.

Louis levantou e, pegando a mão de Harry, levou-o para acima, em direção ao quarto. Lá, amaram-se várias vezes noite adentro, sempre com o mes­mo desejo, até que finalmente adormeceram nos braços um do outro, exaustos e apaixonados.

 

.

 

 

Louis acordou com o som de vozes e máquinas trabalhando. Ainda não totalmente desperto, olhou pela janela e viu o céu claro e radiante de mais um dia de primavera. Sentindo o corpo preguiçoso pela noite de amor, pensou em Harry e sentiu seu desejo voltar. Levantou da cama com um largo sorriso de felicidade quando, de repente, per­cebeu que estava nu. Enrolou-se no lençol e ouviu Harry conversando com dois homens, enquanto as máquinas trabalhavam, retirando grandes quantidades de terra nos fundos da propriedade.

— O pessoal da escava­ção! — Louis lembrou, finalmente.

Vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, ele desceu as esca­das correndo, para acompanhar os trabalhos.

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. — Harry disse com um beijo e um abraço. — Dormiu bem?

— Bom dia! Por que não me chamou? — Louis perguntou, abraçando-o pela cintura.

— Quis deixar você dormir mais um pouco. Já tomou café?

Louis fez que não e Harry o levou de volta para casa, contando as no­vidades. Antes de começarem a retirar a terra, os homens fizeram uma leitura eletrônica do terreno, descobrindo a exata localização do poço e a profundidade a ser cavada. Calcularam que os trabalhos começariam a ficar mais lentos perto da hora do almoço.

— Como assim, mais lentos? — Louis perguntou.

— Estamos procurando um esqueleto, certo? É melhor que o traba­lho seja manual para que os ossos não se percam, misturados à terra.

Louis sentiu um mal-estar quando pensou no cadáver enterra­do em seu quintal. É claro que o corpo já estaria totalmente decomposto, mas a constatação daquele fato o deixou chocado. Pegou o café que Harry preparou e ficou pensando em qual seria o resultado de tudo aquilo.

— Lou... — disse Harry, sentando ao seu lado — Não sei se é hora de falar nisso, mas ontem foi a noite mais fantástica da minha vida.

Louis olhou para ele, e respondeu com um beijo apaixonado.

— Se não fosse esta situação... — Harry disse, apontando para fora — Eu estaria lá em cima com você, sentindo seu corpo tremer nos meus braços.

— Também quero muito você, Harry... Mas temos trabalho a fazer.

— Eu sei. E, Lou... — Harry disse, enquanto saía para atender o homem que o chamava lá fora — Você precisa de cortinas no quarto urgentemen­te. Pude te ver totalmente nu quando levantou.

Louis arregalou os olhos e Harry, mordendo seu pescoço, saiu para atender o homem.

Os trabalhos estavam bem adiantados quando Sophia ligou, avisan­do que Clement queria vê-los pessoalmente.

— Ao que tudo indica, ele descobriu alguma coisa, mas está cheio de mistérios. Quer falar conosco pessoalmente. Você pode vir?

— Não sei... Preferia ficar acompanhando o pessoal da escavação.

— Alguma novidade?

— Nada ainda. Clement não pode vir aqui, não?

— Duvido. Você conhece o homem... Ninguém consegue conven­cê-lo a fazer o que não quer.

— Sei de alguém que consegue. — Louis disse, desligando e indo falar com Harry.

 

.

 

Uma hora depois, Sophia, Clement e Harry entravam na casa carre­gando uma pesada caixa de papéis.

— Meu Deus... Onde foram parar os móveis? Preciso de um lugar para colocar isto. — disse o velho, arfante e indignado.

— Pode pôr no sofá. — Louis respondeu, esquecendo que suas roupas continuavam espalhadas pelo chão da sala. 

Sophia e Clement nada disseram quando ele recolheu as peças, visivelmente encabulado. A moça deu uma piscada maliciosa para Harry que, sem jeito, enfiou a mão nos bolsos da calça, tentando disfarçar o embaraço.

O senhor Murdock começou um lento e cansativo discurso sobre a importância de guardar documentos e fazer pesquisas históricas, sobre o quanto era doloroso para ele deixar sua loja para atender os amigos e mais um monte de coisas que fizeram Harry se irritar e Sophia perder a paciência.

— Desembuche, homem! O que descobriu sobre Anette Miller? — perguntou a mulher.

— Muito bem, aqui está. — ele respondeu, tirando alguns papéis da caixa que trouxe. — Achei o registo da menina num antigo livro da prefeitura, onde se anotavam, na época, as pessoas que trabalhavam para as famílias importantes de Blue Hills com a finalidade de calcular taxas de município.

— As pessoas pagavam pela quantidade de empregados? — pergun­tou Harry. — Que ladroeira!

— Aham... Continuando, uma certa Anette Rachel Miller trabalhava para os Montgomery em 1890, mas ela não aparece nos registros de 1891, nem na relação da família Montgomery e em nenhuma outra.

— O que mais? — Harry quis saber.

— Na época, a cidade tinha uma espécie de jornal semanal, que publicava seus fatos e acontecimentos mais importantes.

— Que deviam ser muitos! — Harry comentou com ironia.

— Num destes jornais... — Clement elevou a voz — Encontrei uma nota da família Montgomery dizendo que a jovenzinha estava desapare­cida há mais de uma semana e oferecendo uma boa recompensa a quem desse notícias dela. Aqui está.

Louis leu a notícia indicada.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Sophia. — Então a menina realmente existiu e os sonhos de Louis são verdadeiros!

Clement Murdock olhou-a com curiosidade e ela se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca. Olhou para Harry e Louis como que se desculpan­do por ter falado demais, mas o rapaz a tranquilizou:

— Calma, Sophia, nosso amigo aqui não vai dizer uma palavra do que ouviu. Certo, Clement?

Ao ver a expressão de Harry, o homem pareceu afundar no sofá.

— C-claro que não...

— Se meus sonhos são verdadeiros... — Louis começou, levan­tando e pouco se importando com o que o senhor Murdock podia pensar — Será que sou a reencarnação de Christian Montgomery? Meu Deus... Isso está indo mais longe do que imaginei!

— Calma, Lou. — disse Harry, abraçando-o. — Tudo vai se esclarecer.

— Não, Harry. Você não entende! Christian estava...

Louis interrompeu a frase na metade. A sua frente estava um homem de olhar assustado, cujas botas deixaram um rastro de barro pela casa.

— Senhor Styles, venha comigo, por favor. Acabamos de en­contrar uma coisa horrível.

Todos, inclusive Clement Murdock, seguiram as botas enlameadas até o fundo do quintal. Viram os trabalhadores parados, olhando para dentro do buraco escavado, onde estava visível um pedaço de vestido e os ossos do que um dia havia sido a mão de Anette Miller.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Sophia estava assustada, o coração de Louis disparado e Harry só conseguia pensar numa coisa: malditos fantasmas!

Foi Clement Murdock quem finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

— Terminem de desenterrá-la. — disse aos homens. — E você, Harry, chame a polícia. Houve um crime aqui e é preciso solucioná-lo.

 

 

 

No pequeno e calmo hospital da cidade, Gemma abriu os olhos, impelida por uma força que não era dela. Sentou na cama, imaginando onde estaria. Dentro de sua cabeça alguém lhe dava instruções de como agir, mas ela não entendia muito bem. Eram 4h30 da tarde e o sol ainda brilhava com força, prenunciando um anoitecer bem tardio em Blue Hills.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

O xerife Thomaz Josef Brubaker era um homem imenso, dono de uma barriga quase absurda e uma cabeleira leonina que, por al­gum motivo misterioso, tingia de acaju. Tinha um rosto carran­cudo que metia medo nas crianças e uma voz ainda mais grossa que a de Jimmy Carlyle, o vendedor de carros. Olhava para todos, cheio de suspeitas, e perguntou pela décima vez:

— Por que mesmo você resolveu cavar o poço?

Louis falou novamente sobre os sonhos e as pesquisas de Clement.

— Você... — disse o xerife, apontando o dedo para o senhor Murdock — Vai ter de me explicar direitinho como esses documentos da prefeitura foram parar em suas mãos. E você... — virou-se para Louis — Espera mesmo que eu acredite nessa história maluca? Podem começar tudo do começo. E desta vez, é bom dizerem a verdade.

Estavam todos na cozinha há horas, sem fazer progressos em ne­nhuma direção. Os homens que trabalhavam no quintal já tinham ido embora e os restos de Anette Miller foram colocados numa caixa da polícia, enquanto aguardavam um destino. Por fim, Sophia, que era amiga da senhora Brubaker, resolveu intervir.

— Olhe, Thomaz, sei que a história parece absurda, mas o que Louis diz é a pura verdade. Ou você acha que somos responsáveis por um crime que aconteceu há quase 120 anos?

— Bem, o que você espera que eu coloque no meu relatório? Que um fantasma apareceu em sonhos para o Tomlinson reclamando um enterro decente?

— Você cresceu aqui, Thomaz. Sabe que a cidade tem muuuitas histórias estranhas. Seja razoável. — Harry interveio. — Coloque que es­távamos fazendo uma obra qualquer na casa quando encontramos o es­queleto. Invente alguma coisa!

— Xerife? — Louis perguntou — O que vai acontecer com Anette agora?

— Os restos mortais serão encaminhados para perícia médica em New Haven e depois liberados para a família. Neste caso em particular, você pode figurar como responsável.

— E quanto tempo demora isso? — Sophia quis saber.

— Difícil dizer. Um mês, talvez dois...

— É muito tempo. Quero que ela tenha um enterro digno logo. — disse Louis.

— Acho que tenho uma solução que deixará todos satisfeitos, inclu­sive Anette Miller. Isso é claro, se o nosso xerife concordar em fazer um acordo conosco... — comentou Clement com voz macia.

— Diga logo, Murdock. — respondeu o delegado, com ar sério. Clement expôs sua ideia. Quando terminou, Louis pensou que o xerife fosse explodir. Seu rosto imenso estava roxo de raiva e ele berrou:

— Mais uma palavra e meto você na cadeia com tantas acusações que vai acabar mofando por lá!

— Calma, Thomaz! A ideia dele não é de todo má. — disse Sophia. — É só melhorá-la um pouco que todos vão sair ganhando. E o que é me­lhor: podemos evitar que a história se alastre, trazendo má fama à cidade.

— Não sei, não. — disse o homem, um pouco mais calmo — Não gosto de fazer acordos com Murdock.

— Nesse caso... — disse Clement, dando de ombros — É só colocar no relatório que um fantasma apareceu para dizer onde estava o corpo.

— Xerife, eu tenho uma sugestão. — disse Louis — Por que não diz que a ossada foi encontrada enquanto estávamos cavando uma piscina no quintal e que eu vou me responsabilizar por ela? Quanto à necrópsia, creio que consigo apressá-la para enterrarmos a moça logo.

— É uma boa ideia. — disse Harry — E não compromete ninguém.

— É... Acho que têm razão. — concordou Brubaker — Preciso que compareçam amanhã à delegacia para assinarem os depoimentos. Se você quiser conversar com sua amiga ou algo assim... — disse, referin­do-se aos ossos de Anette — Fique à vontade. Só vou levá-los para New Haven amanhã.

Meia hora depois, Sophia se despedia de Louis, enquanto Cle­ment Murdock ia até a delegacia com o xerife para explicar a origem da ampla documentação em seu poder. Harry abraçou Louis em atitude protetora:

— Como está se sentindo? Hoje foi um dia e tanto...

— Estou triste, Harry. Pobrezinha, morrer daquela forma... E sei que ela não merecia.

— Ninguém merece isso, amor.

Louis estava cheio de dúvidas sobre o motivo de Anette ter sido morta, sobre seus sonhos, sobre Christian Montgomery, e as dividiu com o amado. Harry o ouviu em silêncio, sem ter respostas para dar. Tudo lhe parecia tão irreal, menos seus sentimentos por ele. Harry o olhou, abraçou-o bem forte e disse:

— No meio disso tudo, eu só sei que te amo e vou estar do seu lado para o que der e vier.

Louis tocou o rosto dele e o beijou carinhosamente.

— Olhe... — Harry disse com ternura — Preciso de um banho e de roupas limpas e acho que você também. Não se importa de ficar sozinho por, digamos, uns 40 minutos?

— Claro que não.

— Logo estarei de volta pra jantarmos em algum lugar tranquilo. Depois, se me convidar para um café, vou adorar.

— Está certo. — Louis disse, rindo — Vou pensar no seu caso.

Harry o beijou e já estava saindo, quando Louis o chamou:

— Harry?

— Diga, amor...

— Também te amo.

 

 

Enquanto Louis sentia a água quente acariciar sua pele, Harry ouvia, preocupado, as mensagens que o médico deixou em sua secretária eletrônica. Ligou para o hospital e as notícias que recebeu o deixaram muito abatido. Gemma teve outro acesso de fúria. Foi preciso sedá-la e trancá-la num quarto que não oferecesse riscos de ela se ferir. O rapaz garantiu que passaria logo mais para vê-la e decidir sobre sua transfe­rência para New Haven. Apesar de tudo, ele gostava muito da irmã e interná-la não parecia correto, embora não visse outra alternativa frente à gravidade da situação. Caminhou lentamente em direção ao banheiro, sentindo mais uma vez o imenso peso da família sobre os ombros. Ao passar nu pelo espelho, notou algumas marcas de mordida no peito e nos ombros e lembrou imediatamente de Louis. Ele era o homem mais ardente que tinha conhecido. Entre os dois havia uma sincronia nos carinhos e na intensi­dade do desejo que ele nunca teve com ninguém. Passou a mão pelas marcas, sedento por tocar Louis outra vez.

— Eu te amo, garoto. Muito mesmo! — gritou para a lembrança dele, imaginando como aquilo era possível para alguém como ele, que nunca amou ninguém e já estava a meio caminho de virar um solteirão convicto. _"Vai ver nos conhecemos em_ _outra vida e nos reencontramos agora."_ , pensou, sem se dar conta de como essa ideia lhe pareceria ridí­cula uma semana atrás.

Louis estava parado na frente do armário, sem saber o que ves­tir. O dia tinha sido pesado e cansativo e ele se sentia impotente em meio ao que estava acontecendo. Não tinha mais volta. Era preciso ir até o fim daquilo tudo para ter paz e dar paz à alma de Anette Miller. _"Christian Montgomery... Quem foi você?"_ , perguntou-se, decidido a procurar Clement logo pela manhã. Puxou do armário uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa vermelha de mangas compridas. Ar­rumou-se com capricho, pensando em Harry e na vontade que sentia de mergulhar novamente naqueles braços fortes e musculosos. Quando se sentiu satisfeito diante do espelho, percebeu como estava diferente do homem que era há pouco mais de 15 dias, antes de se mudar para Blue Hills.

Harry chegou na hora marcada. Seus olhos brilharam de admiração e desejo ao ver Louis tão lindo. A calça justa teve efeito imediato sobre a masculinidade do rapaz. Não estivessem os dois famintos, ele o teria carregado para a cama no instante em que o viu.

Meia hora depois, já estavam jantando em um lugar tranquilo, de­gustando um Bordeaux safra 94, que ajudou a esquentar ainda mais o desejo de estarem juntos. Logo depois, caminharam por meia hora, sen­tindo o ar revigorante da noite, invadir seus pulmões. Então, ele propôs:

— Vamos voltar?

Quando fecharam a porta da casa, Louis se atirou nos seus braços, beijando-o intensamente, antecipando a noite que os aguardava. Harry o agarrou e o carregou para o quarto. Amaram-se como se fosse a primei­ra vez; corpos em chamas, explorando-se mutuamente com um desejo infinito. Mãos, bocas, peles, tudo se entrelaçava na dança da paixão que os consumia e levava ao auge das sensações humanas. Cada orgasmo experimentado era uma verdadeira subida à morada dos deuses, onde eles deixavam de ser dois para se tornarem uma única e divina criatura.

Acordaram abraçados, com o telefone tocando insistentemente no criado-mudo. Louis olhou para o relógio e se assustou ao ver a hora: 10 da manhã.

— Era o xerife, Lou. Está nos esperando para assinar os depoi­mentos.

— Está bem. — disse Louis, sonolento. — Mas ele que espere um pou­co mais. Quero continuar aqui mais um pouco com você...

— Ah, é? E fazendo o quê?

Harry o beijou e a dança recomeçou.

 

.

 

A história de um esqueleto no quintal da casa de Louis espa­lhou-se pela cidade como fogo em mato seco. Várias versões foram cria­das e cada pessoa acrescentava seu toque ao caso, de forma que logo ninguém mais sabia direito o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Louis conseguiu, graças à amizade de Liam com algumas pes­soas influentes, que a necropsia de Anette fosse acelerada e recebeu um prazo de 10 dias para a liberação da ossada.

Harry continuava reticente à transferência de Gemma para New Haven, mesmo após vê-la no hospital sob o efeito de fortes sedativos.

Na casa de Louis, os progressos eram visíveis: cortinas nas ja­nelas, vários quartos revestidos - o dele inclusive - e alguns tapetes no piso de mármore da grande sala principal.

Harry dividia seu tempo entre o trabalho, Gemma e o namorado, com quem dormia todas as noites.

Tudo parecia estar voltando ao normal, até que dois dias antes de ir a New Haven assinar os papéis de transferência dos restos de Anette, Clement Murdock, trazendo uma caixa repleta de papéis, tocou a campainha da casa de Louis. O jovem abriu a porta e ficou surpreso.

— Estranhei você não me procurar outra vez. Perdeu o interesse por Christian Montgomery?

— Clement! Não, eu... Claro que não perdi o interesse. Estava mes­mo pensando em falar com você...

— Nesse caso, já me antecipei. Creio que vai achar muito interes­sante o que tenho aqui.

Louis estranhou a visita, mas convidou o homem a entrar. Ins­talaram-se na sala de jantar e, depois de olhar tudo ao redor, Clement comentou:

— Vejo que começou a arrumar a casa.

— Sim, aos poucos estou colocando móveis e...

— Faz muito bem. Você precisa mostrar quem manda aqui.

Ele começou a mostrar os papéis para Louis. Juntos, foram montando a história de Christian. O jovem cresceu em Blue Hills e foi mandado à Europa aos 10 anos, onde permaneceu em um colégio in­terno até os 18, recebendo a mais fina educação disponível na época. Voltou à cidade á tempo de participar da festa de noivado de Phillip Styles e Taylor Swift, de quem era amigo de infância. Christian se tornou um belo rapaz e vários pretendentes começa­ram a surgir, mas ele parecia não se interessar por nenhum. Tudo isso Clement e Louis descobriram em notas de jornais de New Haven e Blue Hills.

— Agora leia isto... — disse o homem, entregando-lhe um papel ma­nuscrito, no qual havia um longo desabafo de Christian, lamentando sua sorte por amar alguém que jamais podia ser dele.

— Onde conseguiu isto? — Louis perguntou.

— Há alguns anos comprei um lote de livros antigos e isso estava no meio de um deles. Reconstruir a história, Louis, é como montar um quebra-cabeça. Precisamos ter paciência para saber onde as peças se encaixam.

— Ok. Mas eu não entendo qual é seu interesse nisso tudo.

— A verdade, Louis. Apenas a verdade. Há mais uma coisa que você precisa ler. — e entregou-lhe uma carta de Phillip, enviada para al­guém que ele imaginou ser sua noiva. No texto, ele confessava seu amor e dizia que queria se casar. Terminava descrevendo como ado­rava sentir a fragrância de seus cabelos e o quanto seus olhos de ébano o faziam sonhar.

— E você conseguiu isso onde?

— De outra pessoa, também há alguns anos.

Clement olhava para ele com curiosidade, como se esperasse uma revelação. Vendo que não tinha nada a dizer, colocou os papéis na caixa e levantou para sair. Despediu-se de Louis, que ainda não tinha entendido direito onde o ho­mem pretendia chegar ao lhe mostrar tudo aquilo. Já fora da casa, antes de entrar em seu carro, ele perguntou:

— Não reparou nada de estranho na carta de Phillip?

— Não...

— Meu caro, Taylor Swift, a noiva de Phillip Styles, tinha olhos azuis! Tenha um bom dia. — entrou no carro e partiu.

Louis levou ainda um minuto para entender o que significava aquilo, mas finalmente percebeu: Christian e Phillip estavam apaixona­dos! Teriam sido amantes? E o que Anette tinha a ver com isso? Que estranha doença matou Taylor swift e que fim levou Christian? E, por fim, qual era o interesse de Clement Murdock em tudo aquilo?

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Louis recebeu da polícia de New Haven os objetos encontrados com Anette Miller. Ao abrir o envelope, achou a delicada correntinha de ouro que viu em sonho e um anel com uma pedra cor-de-rosa, cujo interior trazia gravadas as iniciais T.S. _"Taylor Swift"_ , ele pensou. _"O que o anel de Taylor fazia com Anette?"_ Lembrou-se do sonho em que viu a moça ser jogada no poço por uma desconhecida. Houve um momento em que Anette, ao retomar a consciência, arrancou algo das mãos da mulher: o anel que Louis agora tinha em sua mão. Ele recordou as palavras de Clement: _"Precisamos ter paciência para sa­ber onde as peças se encaixam."_ A menos que algo acontecesse revelando novos fatos, uma grande peça acabava de se encaixar no enigma: Taylor Swift matou Anette Miller. Agora só restava saber o porquê.

 

 

Sophia, que aguardava Louis no instituto de necropsia da polícia, levou um susto ao ver o amigo cruzar a porta. Sua expressão era muito grave, como se uma tragédia tivesse acontecido.

— Venha... — Louis disse, apressando-a — Temos um funeral para pro­videnciar e um crime para investigar.

— M-mas o que houve?

— Conto tudo no caminho.

Quanto mais Sophia ouvia o relato, menos conseguia entender.

— Mas, Lou, isso não tem lógica. Por que Taylor mataria a moça? Ela era só uma empregada. E trabalhava em outra casa!

— Sei disso, mas eu vi, Sophia! E temos o anel, que não é sonho, mas muito real!

— Ainda assim, não faz sentido. Pense: Christian e Phillip estavam apaixonados, mas a pessoa traída mata a empregada e morre no final. Qual é a lógica disso?

Louis não respondeu.

— Eu sei que pra você tudo isso é pessoal... — continuou Sophia. — Também sei que acredita ser a reencarnação de Christian e tudo mais, mas quem sabe sua imaginação...

— Sophia, o que eu sei de verdade é que sonhei com um crime e achamos um corpo. Sonhei com uma corrente de ouro e ela existe. Isso não é imaginação.

— É, você tem razão. Não dá pra ignorar isso. Bem, vamos ver se conseguimos descobrir mais alguma coisa.

O funeral de Anette Rachel Miller foi comovente e concorrido. A história da moça se espalhou pela cidade e muitas pessoas, movidas por um misto de curiosidade e comoção, compareceram ao enterro, levando flores e velas. Louis, que não economizou para dar à moça um en­terro digno, emocionou-se quando colocou a correntinha no caixão e se despediu de alguém que nunca conheceu.

Embora um funeral sempre marque o fim de alguma coisa, todo final traz um recomeço. E Louis tinha certeza de que estava nascendo um novo tempo para ele: _tempo de investigar e descobrir._

 

.

 

_Na manhã seguinte, Louis acordou nos braços de Harry, sen­tindo um suave aroma de rosas. Ele dormia tranquilo e não quis despertá-lo. Levantou em silêncio e, ao abrir a porta do quarto, viu Anette no corredor, sorrindo. A menina fez sinal para que Louis a acompanhasse em silêncio, abriu a porta de um dos quartos e ele se viu em pé, no meio do bosque nos fundos de sua casa. Ouviu vozes e viu Anette e um rapazinho, que parecia ser seu namorado, conversando, sentados no tronco de uma árvore. Pareciam felizes; completamente alheios a tudo._

_Louis imaginou que os dois mantinham o namorico em segre­do, pela severidade da família da moça. Estavam de mãos dadas, con­centrados um no outro, quando tiveram a atenção desviada pelo som de alguém se aproximando. Levantaram e seguiram na direção do som. Louis viu um homem parado, de aspecto suspeito, olhando para um determinado ponto de onde surgiu uma mulher bem vestida, usando uma capa escura e um capuz que lhe escondia quase todo o rosto. O homem a olhou com expressão séria e perguntou:_

_— Trouxe?_

_O desconhecido lhe entregou um saquinho de tecido de onde ela tirou um frasco escuro. Em troca, ele recebeu um pacote com dinheiro, que contou atentamente._

_— Sabe usar isso? — perguntou à mulher. — É preciso ter muito cuidado._

_— Preparou como pedi?_

_— Sim. Não tem cheiro nem gosto e é incolor. Com a dose inteira, em uma hora estará tudo acabado. Com meia dose, a ação será mais lenta e dolorosa, mais ou menos dois dias para o efeito desejado._

_— Dolorosa como?_

_— A pessoa vai sofrer dores terríveis, depois vomitar até perder parcialmente a consciência antes de morrer._

_— Então será meia dose. Quero que ele sofra muito._

_O homem nada disse. Guardou o dinheiro e se retirou. O casal que assistia à cena tentou fugir, mas Anette pisou em falso e caiu. Essa movimentação chamou a atenção da mulher, que correu e se atirou sobre ela. Ambas rolaram pelo chão e Anette bateu a cabeça em uma pedra, perdendo a cons­ciência. Aproveitando-se da situação, sua agressora a atingiu várias vezes no rosto com um galho de árvore. Horrorizado, Louis viu o rosto da menina se transformar em uma massa disforme e ensanguentada._

Ele acordou com o próprio grito de desespero. Assustado, Harry tentou acalmá-lo, mas foi inútil. Louis chorava copiosamente. Com muito jeito, ele tomou-o gentilmente nos braços, embalando-o como uma criança, enquanto dizia baixinho:

— Calma, amor... Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor... Vai ficar tudo bem...

Louis tremia. Lágrimas quentes rolavam por seu rosto. Ele se sentia incapaz de falar. Harry continuava protegendo-o, deixando que seu amor o acalentasse. Como era bom tê-lo, como era bom poder estar com ele, como era bom amá-lo!

Louis olhou-o entre lágrimas e falou, soluçando:

— Eu te amo tanto, Harry! Não me deixe nunca...

— Nunca, meu amor, nunca! Também te amo demais, Louis. Tenho vivido os dias mais felizes da minha vida com você. — e o abraçou ainda mais, tentando sugar dele aquela tristeza sem fim.

Louis, num misto de medo, tristeza e emoção, abraçou-o com força. Harry se manteve firme ao lado dele, beijando seus cabelos, seus olhos, seu rosto todo molhado. Deitou-o em seu peito, acariciando sua pele nua e sentindo que ele estava frágil, necessitado de amparo.

Os carinhos de Harry, o contato com seu corpo forte despertou em Louis um desejo quase insano, e ele o acariciou inti­mamente, sentindo que ele também o desejava como nunca. Amaram-se com uma entrega total de corpo e de espírito.

— Agora sei por que Anette morreu. — Louis disse mais tarde, enquan­to relaxava sobre o peito dele.  — Eu vi no sonho que tive.

Acariciando seus cabelos, Harry perguntou:

— Quer me contar? Acha que está bem pra tocar no assunto?

— Estou bem, Harry. Como não estaria, com você ao meu lado?

Louis contou o que viu no sonho e Harry ouviu com atenção.

— Mas isso... É incrível, Lou. Como pode sonhar com pessoas que nunca viu? O que está acontecendo?

Louis nada tinha dito sobre a visita de Clement para não aborrecer Harry, que passava um momento muito difícil devido ao estado da irmã, mas decidiu que era hora de contar. Depois de ouvir tudo, ele respondeu, meio irritado:

— Por que não me falou que Murdock veio aqui, Lou? Aquele su­jeito não é confiável! E, pela maneira como você se comportou, o idiota deve achar que tem você nas mãos.

— Mas que interesse ele pode ter em mim ou nessa história?

— Isso nós vamos descobrir. Murdock vai receber nossa visita ainda hoje. Venha. Vamos tomar um banho e começar a trabalhar.

 

 

Sophia olhava para Louis, muito assustada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Lou, Lou... Quando Isso vai acabar, querido? Você precisa de sossego. Já enterramos Anette. O que mais falta?

— Não sei. Só sei que vi a cena mais horrível de toda a minha vida.

— Imagino. Pobrezinha dessa Anette. Você identificou a assassina?

— Não, mas pela lógica só pode ser Taylor, já que o seu anel estava nas mãos de Anette. Mas algumas coisas ainda não fazem sentido, pois, se alguém foi vítima do veneno, esse alguém foi a própria Taylor.

— Humm. Vamos ver: Taylor compra veneno pra matar alguém, na certa, Christian. Anette é morta pra não alertar o patrão, mas quem morre é a própria assassina. Mas há outra possibilidade: Christian e não Taylor foi quem comprou o veneno.

— Christian não mataria Anette, Sophia. Ele adorava a menina. Eu sei disso porque senti e foi uma mulher que eu vi no meu sonho!

— Bem o jeito é esperar Harry chegar com Clement e ver o que ele tem a dizer sobre tudo isso. Está se sentindo bem? Você parece meio pálido...                                                                             

— Tenho sentido um pouco de tontura e esta manhã acordei com muito enjôo. Deve ser tensão...

Sophia olhou desconfiada para Louis, mas não comentou suas suspeitas. Apenas segurou sua mão carinhosamente.

— Liam falou com você ontem? — perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Não. Por quê?

— Por nada. Ele anda cheio de mistérios comigo... Disse que só pode vir a Blue Hills daqui a 15 dias.

— Liam trabalha muito, Sophia. Muito mesmo. Mas é um bom homem e ama você de verdade.

— Olhe, Lou. Chegaram.

Harry entrava logo atrás de Clement, com uma expressão bastante zangada.                                                                        

— Sophia... — disse Harry — Vamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado. Murdock tem muito que explicar a todos nós.

A mulher mal fechou a porta do escritório e Harry falou com voz dura:

— Vamos, Clement... Pode começar.

— M-mas... Eu... Eu não entendo... — gaguejou o homem.

— Murdock! — Harry berrou— Fale logo!

— Está bem... Está bem. Como todos sabem, mudei para Blue Hills há 35 anos, procurando, assim como Louis, um pouco de paz e tranquilidade para minha vida atribulada. Na época, estava com 40 anos e já era formado em História Americana pela Universidade de Yale. Notei que não tinha antiquários na cidade e me pareceu um bom negócio abrir um para comercializar produtos adquiridos dos moradores da pró­pria região. Meu palpite estava certo, como podem ver pelo número de concorrentes que tenho hoje. Nenhum deles, é claro, tem objetos com a mesma qualidade dos meus, mas...

Sophia olhou com ar irritado para ele e Harry, pondo uma das mãos no pescoço do homem, ordenou:

— Sem rodeios!

— Aham... C-Claro. Como ia dizendo, passei a percorrer os arre­dores da cidade em busca de antiguidades que pudesse comprar. Em uma dessas ocasiões encontrei, jogados num porão mofado, vários livros salvos de um incêndio na prefeitura e que por algum motivo ficaram ali esquecidos. Eu, claro, comprei o lote todo sem ver o que levava. Entre a documentação, encontrei muitas correspondências pessoais dos habitan­tes de Blue Hills e até hoje não faço ideia de como foram parar ali.

— Isso explica por que você tem todos aqueles livros de registros municipais. — comentou Sophia.

— Mas não justifica o fato de não os ter devolvido à cidade. — Harry emendou, mal-humorado.

— Continuando... — disse o homem impassível — Encontrei, entre as cartas, uma que chamou a minha atenção. Era dirigida ao senhor Phillip Styles, cuja história eu já conhecia. Ao ler, percebi que uma história secreta tinha acontecido aqui, sem que ninguém além dos diretamente envolvidos tivesse conhecimento. De lá pra cá, venho me dedicando a re­constituí-la, juntando peças durante todos esses anos. Devo admitir que você... — e virou-se para Louis — Tem sido um aliado e tanto nos últi­mos tempos, com suas invencionices sobre fantasmas e assombrações.

— Como se atreve a falar assim com ele? — Harry berrou, dando um soco na mesa — Então você foi procurar Louis não para ajudar, mas pra matar sua curiosidade?

— O que dizia a tal carta que despertou sua atenção? — Louis perguntou, sério.

— Ela veio de Berlim, Alemanha...

— Todos nós sabemos onde fica Berlim. — zangou-se Sophia.

— E foi assinada por uma tal Frida Montgomery, que mais tar­de descobri ser a esposa de Alexander, tio de Christian Montgomery. Na carta, a moça comunicava a Phillip as trágicas mortes de Christian e seu filho Henry em um acidente de trem e pedia a ele que, se tivesse interesse em alguns objetos pessoais dos falecidos, entrasse em contato o mais breve possível, o que, em 1900, demorou muito. Terminava a carta dizendo que Christian jamais deixou de amá-lo e sempre falava dele ao filho, embora tivesse mantido em segredo o fato de que não eram casados e que ele vivia na América.

— Meu Jesus! — exclamou Sophia, surpresa.

— Por que não me contou isso antes? — Louis perguntou.

— Achei que ainda não era hora de saber... E depois, você estava indo muito bem sem minha ajuda.

Harry teve vontade de matá-lo, mas só perguntou:

— E o que mais?

— Detalhes apenas. Achei algumas anotações de amigas de Taylor Swift falando, por exemplo, sobre a mudança do seu comporta­mento, depois que Christian voltou da Europa, do ciúme obsessivo que passou a sentir de Phillip e, claro, da carta que mostrei a Louis quan­do o visitei.

— E sobre Anette? — Louis perguntou.

— Nada. Na verdade, apenas tenho um palpite sobre a morte de Taylor. Arriscaria dizer que ela foi envenenada. Quanto a Anette, sei tanto quanto vocês.

— E por que acha que Taylor foi envenenada?

— Como disse, é um palpite. Os sintomas da doença indicam ve­neno. E também há um antigo depoimento prestado por um bandido, preso em New Haven, no qual ele diz ter vendido um vidro de cicuta para uma moça rica de Blue Hills, cujo nome desconhecia.

— E ninguém desconfiou de nada quando Taylor morreu? — Harry per­guntou.

— A família, assim como os Swift e os Montgomery, era rica e poderosa. Ninguém ia suspeitar de gente de posses, ainda mais naquela época e numa cidadezinha como Blue Hills.

— Mais alguma coisa, Murdock? — Harry questionou.

— Mais nada. Juro. A não ser...

Harry olhou o homem com ar assassino e Clement completou rápido:

— A não ser o fato de que Taylor Swift morreu em sua casa, Louis.

— O quê? — Louis se assustou.

— A propriedade dos Swift ficava longe da cidade e Taylor tinha ido ver o amigo quando foi acometida da tal doença letal.

— Vocês dois sabiam disso? — Louis perguntou a Harry e Sophia, mas ambos negaram.

— O que me espanta... — disse Clement com ar pensativo — É que Louis parece ter muita afinidade com almas de outro mundo, mas nunca viu o fantasma de Taylor vagando pela casa...

Harry perdeu a paciência. Segurou Clement pelo colarinho para agredi-lo, mas Sophia o segurou e, mais do que depressa acompanhou o homem até a saída da pousada.

— Cretino! — disse Harry, fumegando.

— Calma. — Louis o abraçou, fazendo com que ele sentasse do seu lado. — Eu não me importo com esse sujeitinho.

— Mas eu, sim! Não quero um idiota desses falando assim com você. Não tem cabimento.

— Pronto. — disse Sophia, entrando na sala — Ele já foi. Que ho­menzinho irritante!

— Irritante ou não, acrescentou alguns dados ao que descobrimos. — Louis concluiu.

— Na verdade, ele só complicou as coisas. — disse Sophia.

— Como assim?

— Ora, Harry, se Christian envenenou Taylor, por que ele e Phillip não se casaram e criaram o filho em paz? E não é só isso: se foi Taylor quem comprou o veneno, por que ela morreu envenenada?

— Não sei... E duvido que alguém possa responder a essa pergunta. — Louis disse.

— Nós temos de fazer alguma coisa, Lou. Você não pode ficar à mercê dos seus sonhos. Alguém tem de ter as respostas pra esse mistério. — Harry argumentou.

— Tá, mas quem pode saber de algo que aconteceu há quase 120 anos? — perguntou Sophia.

A pergunta ficou no ar. Nenhum deles sabia respondê-la.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Naquela manhã, Gemma abriu os olhos e se sentiu lúcida e saudável. Na última semana, a equipe médica que a acompanhava tinha diminuí­do sua medicação gradativamente e ela parecia estar reagindo bem. Já tinham passado duas semanas desde o encontro com Clement na pousada e não houve progressos em relação aos fatos que envolviam Phillip, Taylor e Christian. Nesse período, Louis não teve mais pe­sadelos. Gemma, é claro, não sabia de nada, apenas que teve crises nervosas e por esse motivo estava no hospital. Sentada em sua cama na ala psiquiátrica, conversava normalmente com o doutor Horan, médico que cuidou dela desde o primeiro dia de internação:

— Quero ir pra casa, doutor.

— Vamos ver, Gemma. Se tudo correr bem, isso deve acontecer dentro de uma semana. Está com saudades de lá?

— Estou. E do meu irmão também. Nem sei como ele está se vi­rando sem mim.

— Harry é homem feito, Gemma. Agora tem de se preocupar apenas com você mesma.

Ela sorriu para ele, tranquila, como há anos não se sentia.

 

 

Louis acordou passando mal, com enjôos e forte dor de cabeça. Quando estava saindo do banheiro, depois de uma sequência de vômi­tos, sentiu as pernas amolecerem e só não caiu porque Harry o amparou. Preocupado com ele, que já vinha apresentando esses sintomas há alguns dias, ele o ajudou a se deitar, sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Quando se sentiu melhor, Louis pediu a Harry que chamasse Sophia para ficar com ele, pois assim ele ficava liberado para visitar a irmã.

— Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

— Vou, sim. Devo ter comido alguma coisa que me afetou o estô­mago, só isso. — disse, com um sorriso.

— Mesmo assim, espero Sophia chegar antes de ir ao hospital. Es­tou preocupado, Lou. Você continua abatido e mal consegue se alimen­tar... Isso não é normal.

Então um pensamento, que apesar de óbvio ainda não tinha passa­do por sua cabeça, lhe ocorreu: Louis podia estar grávido. Em ne­nhuma das inúmeras vezes que se amaram ele usou proteção.

O pensamento o fez sorrir. Ele seria pai? O que podia ser mais perfeito que aquilo? Louis era lindo, carinhoso, inteligente, decidido e ele o amava tanto que parecia já ter nascido apaixonado por aquele garoto. O seu garoto. Olhou-o com os olhos brilhando, sentindo o coração disparar:

— O que foi? — Louis perguntou, com um sorriso.

— Nada. É que eu te amo demais e às vezes fico assim, parecendo um bobo.

Sophia tocou a campainha e entrou, encontrando Harry, que descia a escada.

— Onde ele está?

— No quarto. — respondeu, sorrindo. Deu um beijo na moça e saiu.

Ela ficou olhando sem entender nada, enquanto o rapaz fechava a porta, e foi ver Louis.

— Bom dia! Como está você, querido? — perguntou ao amigo que lhe pareceu abatido.

— Agora, melhor. Quando acordei estava péssimo. Bom dia!

— Comeu alguma coisa?

— Ainda não... E também não quero nada. Só de pensar em comida já começo a passar mal. Será que eu devia ir ao médico?

— Meu bem... — disse Sophia, sentando ao lado dele — Algo me diz que você irá ao médico muitas vezes pelos próximos nove meses...

 

 

Harry olhava para Gemma incrédulo. Nunca viu a irmã tão bem, tão alegre e tão disposta. Parecia outra pessoa, não a mulher amarga e carrancuda de sempre. Conversaram animadamente durante um bom tempo e Harry a colocou a par dos recentes acontecimentos, inclusive a descoberta feita na antiga casa do velho Montgomery.

— Não acredito! — disse ela, espantada. — Quem podia supor uma coisa dessas?

Talvez por ela estar tão bem, talvez por ele estar radiante com a possibilidade de ser pai, Harry falou de seu relacionamento com Louis sem imaginar o impacto que a novidade causaria na irmã. Ela ouviu em silêncio, sem reagir à notícia de que o irmão estava praticamente morando com o rapaz.

— Você gosta muito dele, Harry? — perguntou.

— Demais.

— Você está feliz?

— Como nunca estive, Gemma.

— Então eu também estou. — e deu-lhe um abraço tão since­ro que os olhos de Harry lacrimejaram. _"Meu Deus! Será possível que finalmente vou ter uma vida_ _normal?"_ , pensou.

 

 

Sophia deixou Louis dormindo tranquilo e desceu para prepa­rar algo para ele comer quando acordasse. A casa havia ganhado mais alguns móveis e já se viam aparelhos telefônicos na sala e na cozinha. O escri­tório de Louis já estava quase pronto e, para sua alegria, a televisão a cabo tinha sido instalada, embora ele só tivesse um pequeno aparelho na cozinha. Parada de frente para a janela, Sophia olhava o grande monte de terra no quintal aguardando ser removido, quando sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. Virou-se rapidamente, porém nada viu. Não tinha ninguém ali, mas ela podia jurar que sentiu uma pessoa parada às suas costas. Tomou café e involuntariamente se benzeu. Lá fora, o céu claro e muito azul contrastava com as suas preocupações. Tentando desviar os pensamentos apavorantes, ligou a televisão e voltou aos afazeres. Estava com o almoço de Louis praticamente pronto, quando sentiu nova­mente o calafrio e alguém passar do seu lado. Ela não estava sozinha ali e podia pressentir uma grande maldade no ar.

_Louis estava ao pé da escadaria, admirado com os móveis e objetos que via, mas sabia não lhe pertencerem. Subiu pela passadeira azul que recobria os degraus, movido pela curiosidade de descobrir quem tocava a antiga melodia que ecoava suavemente pela casa. Como a porta do estúdio estivesse entreaberta, viu Christian Montgomery ao piano e Phillip Styles em um pequeno sofá olhando apaixonadamente para ele._

_Louis sentou em uma poltrona perto da janela e observou a cena sem que o casal percebesse sua presença. "Sou um fantasma do futuro." Pensou, sem entender como foi parar ali..._

_Christian interrompeu a melodia e se aproximou de uma das ja­nelas. Ficou de costas para o rapaz e bem ao lado de Louis, que se admirava com a incrível semelhança entre Phillip e Harry._

_— Anette ainda não apareceu nem deu notícias. A família já nos procurou várias vezes. Oh, Phillip, estou tão preocupado!_

_— Acalma-te, querido. Ela logo aparecerá com uma explicação sim­ples para seu desaparecimento._

_— Não sei. Sinto o peito tão apertado... Tenho a sensação de que algo terrível aconteceu._

_— Não fica assim... Não é bom em teu estado. — comentou Phillip, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente. — Amo-te tanto, Christian!_

_— Também te amo, doce Phillip. — e, tomando fôlego, encarou o rapaz ao perguntar:_

_— Quando falarás com Taylor?_

_— Esta noite e então podemos partir. Nossas passagens para a Eu­ropa já estão compradas. Iremos primeiro a Nova York e de lá tomare­mos o navio._

_— Eu sinto tanto por esta situação... Taylor sofrerá muito e jamais nos perdoará. E tua carreira política estará comprometida para sempre..._

_— Amo-te desde que te vi pela primeira vez, Christian. Foi impossí­vel não me apaixonar por tanta doçura e beleza. E agora só importa que fiquemos juntos para sempre. Nós dois e nosso filho, que é fruto do mais puro sentimento._

_Abraçou-o com carinho e ele, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro, suspirou, apreensivo._

_Louis desviou os olhos dos dois amantes e, virando-se para a porta entreaberta, levou um susto: parada, uma jovem com rosto pálido e olhar carregado de ódio, assistia à cena sem ser vista. Suas mãos estavam crispadas e a boca contraída,_ _numa expressão terrível._

Então, o barulho começou: insistente, repetitivo, irritante. Louis abriu os olhos, sonolento, e esticou o braço para atender ao telefone que não parava de tocar. Antes de alcançar o aparelho, ele silenciou e voltou a dormir.

Sophia ouvia as notícias de Harry pelo telefone:

— Você tem certeza? — perguntou.

— Absoluta! Ela está ótima! Não há por que mantê-la no hospital.

— Niall concorda com isso?

— Não muito. Acha que Gemma devia ficar aqui por mais alguns dias, mas não vejo necessidade.

— Bem... — disse a mulher com um suspiro — Você é quem sabe...

— E Lou? Onde está?

— Ainda dormindo. Ele precisa muito descansar.

Harry concordou e desligou. Antes de levar Gemma para casa, queria fazer compras com ela. Sentia-se feliz e esperançoso de que, por fim, sua vida só seria feita de alegrias.

Sophia olhava pela janela, preocupada. A melhora súbita de Gemma parecia suspeita, mas ela não era médica e, como Niall não se opôs à alta, ela devia estar bem mesmo. Só que algo a incomo­dava e ela não conseguia distinguir exatamente o quê. Levou o almoço de Louis até o quarto, mas o encontrou dormindo tranquilo e resolveu não acordá-lo. Deixou a bandeja sobre o móvel de gavetas e observou-o. Sophia tinha um carinho especial por Louis.

Alheio à presença da amiga, Louis descansava em sono profun­do, como se reunisse forças para _suportar a terrível noite que o aguardava_.

 

.

 

Harry passou o dia com a irmã. Já tinha entardecido quando final­mente chegaram em casa. Gemma parecia muito bem, apesar de can­sada. Não tocou no nome de Louis uma única vez. Mas, quando passaram pela imensa casa branca, comentou:

— Os jardins estão bem cuidados. O lugar ficou lindo.

— É... Ficou mesmo. Você logo vai conhecer Lou. Tenho certeza de que os dois vão se dar muito bem.

O rapaz ajudou a irmã a se deitar, fazendo questão que repousasse antes do jantar. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias ele ia dormir longe de Louis e isso o incomodava um pouco. Não o queria desacom­panhado durante a noite. _"Principalmente agora."_ , pensou, consideran­do a possibilidade de ele estar grávido. Ligou para ele, mas foi Sophia quem atendeu e falou que ele estava no banho e parecia bem. Ele falou que ligaria mais tarde e Sophia o tranquilizou:

— Fique sossegado, Harry. Eu durmo aqui e você cuida de Gemma. É bom ela não ficar sozinha neste momento.

Sophia ligou para a pousada e pediu que lhe trouxessem algumas coisas, entre elas, o jantar e uma televisão. Já que ia ficar ali, pretendia passar a noite com conforto.

Harry telefonou algumas horas depois, enquanto eles jantavam, e conversou longamente com Louis, explicando as novidades sobre a irmã.

Por mais que Louis lutasse, não conseguia vencer a má impressão que tinha de Gemma. Havia algo nela que o apavorava e o colocava na defensiva. Louis imaginou que isso era resultado da crise dela em sua casa e que ia passar com o tempo. Incentivou Harry a ficar com a irmã, garantindo que estaria muito bem com Sophia, embora sentisse a sua falta.

— Lou, você não acha que seria bom ir ao médico ver a causa dessa sua indisposição? — Harry perguntou com cautela.

— Talvez. Apesar de estar melhor, me sinto fraco e com tanto sono...

— Você acha... Quer dizer, o que você... Será que pode ser... Sei lá...

— Ser o quê? — Louis perguntou.

— Você sabe... Não usamos nenhuma proteção... Passamos várias noites juntos...

— Sim, é verdade. E daí?

Harry suspirou:

— Você pode estar grávido.

Louis ficou em silêncio. Sophia já tinha tocado nesse assunto naquela manhã.

— Não sei. — respondeu — Claro que a possibilidade existe...

— E se você estiver? — perguntou ansioso.

— Bem, aí vou ter de pensar... Não planejava uma gravidez neste momento... Realmente não sei, Harry. De qualquer forma, a casa é bem grande. Aqui cabe pelo menos meia dúzia de crianças.

— Isso quer dizer... Que você teria o bebê?

— Mas é claro! Está pensando o quê?

— Estou pensando que te amo muito e estar do seu lado é tudo que me importa. Ter um filho com você é o maior presente que eu podia receber na vida.

— Eu também, Harry. É como se eu conhecesse você há tanto tempo... Hoje não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem o caipira grandão e grosseirão que conheci na loja de carros.

— Não precisa imaginar, meu amor. Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado. Sempre!

Gemma ouvia a conversa do irmão pela porta entreaberta do escritório. De repente, sentiu-se tomada pelo ódio e pela fúria de destruir Louis e o bebê. O mesmo ódio e fúria que Taylor Swift sentiu anos antes e que terminou por destruí-la.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sophia acordou com a impressão de ter ouvido um barulho no andar de baixo. Levantou-se com cuidado para não incomodar Louis, que dormia profundamente. Sem fazer ruídos, saiu do quarto e apurou a audição: nada. A casa estava silenciosa e calma. _"Devo ter sonhado."_ , pensou. Voltava para a cama quando ouviu sons que pare­ciam vir da cozinha. Fechou a porta do quarto e desceu as escadas rumo à porta dos fundos, mas não conseguiu alcançá-la: caiu pesadamente ao chão, desacordada pelo golpe que atingiu sua cabeça. Ela não viu quando o objeto foi novamente erguido para um segundo golpe e tampouco sentiu o suave perfume de rosas que invadiu o ambiente, impedindo que fosse atingida mais uma vez.

Louis acordou com a cabeça em fogo, sentindo que alguém o puxava pelos cabelos na tentativa de arrastá-lo pelo chão. Agarrou-se como pôde à cama, enquanto procurava desesperadamente se desvencilhar, mas a pessoa era muito mais forte. Sem entender o que estava acontecendo, urrou de dor ao sentir um pesado objeto atingir suas pernas, fazendo-o parar de se debater por um momento. Foi jogado para fora da cama violen­tamente, ainda sem conseguir ver quem o agredia. Não sabia o que fazer. No chão, arrastou-se em direção ao banheiro, mas foi novamente puxado, dessa vez pelas pernas e para fora do quarto. Só conseguia ver um vulto alto, sem saber dizer se era mulher ou homem. As tentativas de lutar com o vulto eram nulas e ele se desesperou ainda mais. Gritava de dor, gritava por Sophia, gritava sem parar, já no corredor, foi levantado pela camiseta, que rasgou nas costas, deixando-o nu da cintura para cima.

— Pare, por favor! — gritou apavorado e recebeu como resposta uma violenta bofetada, que arrancou um fio de sangue de seus lábios.

Chorando de dor, medo e humilhação, Louis não se deu por vencido: atirou-se contra a pessoa com fúria, tentando feri-la, procurando saber quem era. Arrancou o capuz do agressor e viu, incrédulo, o rosto de Taylor Swift crivado pelo ódio, encarando-o. Louis gritou apavo­rado sem saber se aquilo era mais um pesadelo ou a crua realidade.

— VÁ EMBORA! — Louis gritava em desespero — VOCÊ NÃO EXISTE! VÁ EMBORA! — Mas novamente recebeu um golpe no rosto que o fez cambalear.

Aproveitando que Louis estava atordoado, a mulher o empur­rou pelo corredor em direção à escada, fazendo com que descesse. Sem ter para onde fugir, sentindo-se fraco e com as pernas trêmulas, ele se agarrou ao corrimão de metal polido, tentando de alguma maneira resistir às agressões que recebia.

— De pé! — ordenou a agressora — Ou mato você aqui mesmo.

Louis se ergueu como pôde e começou a descer as escadas, mal sustentando o corpo sobre as pernas que doíam demais. A poucos degraus do chão, a tontura dos últimos dias voltou e ele escorregou até o chão. Sentiu o mármore frio de encontro ao rosto quando sua cabeça atingiu o último degrau da escada. Foi a última sensação que teve.

 

.

 

Harry acordou de um sono pesado, ouvindo alguém batendo na porta e gritando seu nome. Zonzo de sono, levantou-se como se ainda estivesse dormindo. O ar estava tomado por um forte cheiro de gás e ele, num esforço sobre-humano, alcançou e abriu as janelas do quarto. Tos­sindo muito e com o estômago embrulhado, ele encheu os pulmões de ar puro e só então se deu conta de que Gemma dormia no cômodo ao lado. Prendeu a respiração e abriu a porta, sentindo os olhos arderem e lacrimejarem enquanto entrava no quarto da irmã. Para sua surpresa, a cama estava arrumada e não havia nem sinal dela. Abriu as janelas e voltou a respirar o ar frio da noite, enquanto pensava numa maneira de sair dali. Foi quando aconteceu algo que o fez questionar a própria sanidade: parada na porta, Emily Betsy estendeu-lhe a mão, con­vidando-o a acompanhá-la. Conforme seguia a menina, ele abria a casa, surpreso pela facilidade com que conseguia respirar, parecendo envolto num suave aroma de rosas. Fechou o gás que vazava e saiu, deixando portas e janelas abertas. Ainda sem raciocinar direito e agindo por instin­to de sobrevivência, ouviu Emily chamá-lo:

— Vamos!

Correndo atrás dela, percebeu que não sabia para onde estava indo e nem por quê. Pensou onde estaria Gemma e de onde vinha aquele perfume de rosas que, mesmo estando em espaço aberto, não se dissipa­va. Harry demorou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que corria em direção à casa de Louis e perguntou a Emily:

— O que está acontecendo?

—Venha! — repetiu a menina, correndo, com Harry em seus calcanhares.

Louis voltou a si sentindo a água gelada escorrer pelo corpo seminu. Sua cabeça doía demais, a boca e o rosto estavam inchados e ti­nha muita dificuldade para se mexer. Notou que havia alguém a seu lado e, virando-se como pôde, viu Sophia caída no chão da sala, encolhida, imóvel. Procurou o pulso da amiga, rezando para que estivesse viva, e chorou de alívio ao perceber que ela respirava. A casa estava totalmente escura - as cortinas fechadas não permitiam a entrada da luminosidade que vinha da estrada em frente. Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Tentou levantar, mas as pernas doíam muito e ele teve a impressão de que seus joelhos estavam inchados pelo golpe. Procurando um modo de sair dali e pedir ajuda, começou a rastejar para a porta, quando uma voz gelou seu coração:

— Pensei que não fosse acordar nunca, Christian.

— M-Meu nome não é Christian. É Louis Tomlinson...

A mulher puxou a cabeça de Louis pelos cabelos, fazendo-o gritar, e perguntou:

— Você sabe quem sou eu?

Olhando-a nos olhos pela primeira vez, Louis sentiu o tempo parar. Aquela não era Taylor. Era Gemma Styles! Mas os olhos ainda eram de Taylor...

 _Em uma fração de segundos, Louis viu passar à sua frente, como numa tela de cinema, cenas que o confundiram ainda mais: Taylor, Christian e Phillip estavam sentados na varanda da casa tomando o refresco que Taylor havia preparado. Viu quando a moça ergueu o copo e pro­pôs um brinde à amizade deles. Antes de brindarem, ela se distraiu com alguma coisa e virou de costas para os dois. Phillip, piscando para Christian, trocou os copos de lugar com ar de brincadeira, cochichando que era assim que se fazia entre amigos nas cortes medievais. Os três_ _beberam os refrescos, mas logo a expressão de Taylor fez Louis en­tender tudo: a mulher que assassinou Anette acabou vítima do próprio veneno. As imagens passavam rapidamente por sua cabeça: a morte de Taylor após dois dias de terrível_ _agonia, o enterro, o sentimento de culpa de Phillip, a partida de Christian_. E então, por fim, compreendeu tudo. Olhou resoluto para Gemma e disse:

— Não sei o que está acontecendo, mas Taylor morreu, vítima da própria maldade.

— Pois você também vai morrer agora, traidor! — disse a mulher, levantando o bastão que tinha nas mãos. — Roubou Phillip de mim no passado, comportando-se como uma vadia, e repetiu o gesto agora. Mas desta vez você não vai conseguir. ELE JÁ É MEU!

— O que fez com Harry? — Louis gritou, espantado com a força da própria voz.

— Ele está morto. E você é o próximo!

Não tinha saída. A mulher ia matá-lo e Louis fechou os olhos, esperando o golpe. De repente, um forte aroma de rosas invadiu o ar e ele ouviu uma voz de menina dizer:

— Para trás, Taylor! Deixe a dona Gemma em paz!

Louis abriu os olhos e a última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi Emily Betsy se aproximar, com Harry logo atrás. Gemma largou o bastão e só não desmaiou sobre Louis porque Harry impediu.

Emily continuava falando com alguém que só ela via:

— Você não vai mais atormentar ninguém. Está judiando da dona Gemma faz muito tempo, mas já chega. Vou levar você daqui para sempre e Anette vai ajudar a senhora a achar seu caminho. — Virou as costas e saiu da casa.

Harry correu para Louis, procurando despertá-lo, mas ele não reagia. Desesperado, acendeu as luzes e, quando o viu, sentiu o co­ração parar. Ele estava nu, ferido, tombado ao lado de Sophia e parecia não respirar. Levou-o para o sofá e ligou para o hospital. Esfregou seus pulsos, chamando seu nome tomado pelo desespero. Então, como por milagre, Louis começou a reagir até que abriu os olhos.

— Louis! Oh, meu Deus... Fale comigo, por favor!

— Harry...

— Estou aqui. Estou aqui com você.

— Sophia...

— Ela vai ficar bem, meu amor...

— Gregory... Ou Rachel?

— Como? Quem...?

— O nome do bebê...

— Oh! Lou! — Harry o abraçou, sorrindo, no momento em que as ambulâncias chegavam à casa do velho Montgomery.

 

 

 


	12. Epílogo

 

 

Sentado na confortável cadeira de balanço da varanda, Louis admirava a perfeição da filha, a beleza do rosto, dos olhos, das mãozinhas agarrando a mamadeira que a alimentava.

 Harry sentou-se ao lado do marido, admirando a cena, emocionado:

— Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz! E nem que fosse ter uma filha tão linda...

— Que puxou ao papai, é claro. — brincou ele. — Quem era no tele­fone?

— Niall. Ele e Gemma estão adorando a Áustria e pen­sando em se mudar para lá.

— Quem diria que o doutor Horan era apaixonado por Gemma!

— Verdade. Todos devemos muito a você, amor. Sua vinda a Blue Hills trouxe felicidade a muita gente. É só ver a alegria de Sophia e Liam, agora que ele finalmente se mudou pra cá.

— Quanta coisa aconteceu, não? Na verdade, foi Emily Betsy quem acabou sendo a grande heroína. Lembra o que ela disse no dia em que nos casamos?

— Que estávamos continuando um amor de outra vida, e que desta vez seríamos muito felizes. — Harry disse com um sorriso. Louis sentiu um leve perfume de rosas e comentou:

— Que acha de plantarmos uma grande roseira no jardim?

— Acho ótimo.

Louis sorriu feliz, admirando o homem que tanto esperou para ter, e a filha, que mamava tranquila, indiferente a tudo.

— Parece... — Louis disse, emocionado — Que tudo que nos aconteceu foi só para que Rachel pudesse nascer em paz.

— Pode ser... Quem somos nós pra dizer?

A tarde caía vagarosa, trazendo uma brisa suave que balançava as árvores frondosas e dava à cena a delicadeza de uma pintura clássica. Harry abraçou Louis, sabendo que sua felicidade seria duradoura e que não importava quantas vidas mais vivesse: em todas, Louis, e ninguém mais, seria o seu grande e eterno amor.

 

 

**Fim...**


End file.
